


Lost Time

by diamondRings_andThingslikethat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Cute, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding back, Infidelity, Jonah was a creep, Leslie has been in love with Tina for a long time, Leslie is divorced and in love with Tina, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of predatory relationships, Multi, Regret, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Tina is still married to Robert, Top Leslie, failed marriages, mentions of trauma, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondRings_andThingslikethat/pseuds/diamondRings_andThingslikethat
Summary: After the affair between Robert and Janet is exposed, Tina grows to accept the fact that her marriage is over. In the midst of her grieving her marriage, Tina finds herself growing a deeper a connection with Leslie Dean. Buried feelings surface, and for once she allows herself to be happy while her family falls apart.side story:With Nico watching her parents' marriage crumble, she begins to second guess her ability to be a good partner in her own love life.
Relationships: Karolina Dean & Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Leslie Dean & Nico Minoru, Leslie Dean/Frank Dean (past), Leslie Dean/Jonah (past), Leslie Dean/Tina Minoru, Robert Minoru/Janet Stein (mentioned), Robert Minoru/Tina Minoru (past)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Tina wasn't sure if an actual alarm was going off or if her ears were ringing that soundly. 

It was luck that Victor Stein had fainted after having outed her husband for sleeping with his wife. No one was paying attention to her anymore; she didn't have to suffer the extremity of this humiliation, thankfully. Of course, she wouldn't have to suffer at all had Victor kept his mouth shut. Or, if Janet Stein had kept her hands off her husband. Or, if Robert had kept his penis in his hands. She didn't know who -- in this scenario -- she hated more right now. 

She felt like her lungs were collapsing and her eyes felt heavy. She needed to get out of there, as soon as possible. She makes a beeline for the elevator, bumping into someone and nearly knocking them to the floor on her way. She didn't know who, and she didn't take the time to see. She kept moving, not so much as even apologizing to whoever it was. She was becoming overwhelmed with emotion by the second, and the last thing she needed was to have a public breakdown and refocus the attention from Victor Stein back onto her. 

It had taken a second, but Leslie found her footing again. And her breath, after Tina nearly knocked her on her ass, effective in taking the air from her lungs. 

She had been mildly shocked by the scene that just played out before, well, literally everyone. Only, mildly, though. Since everything, since Amy, having been closer to the Minoru family than the rest of PRIDE (well, closer to Tina), she could see where others couldn't how the dynamic between she and Robert had changed. It was normal. Expected, really. She would imagine that it would be hard for any marriage not to suffer after the loss of a child. And, anyone who really knew Tina could see how she changed, how affected she had been, regardless of how well she hid it. She would be lying if she said that she was a hundred percent surprised it was Robert, who stepped out and betrayed the marriage. Because, well, Robert was a man. Men weren't strong for women when they didn't get what they wanted or no longer felt needed; they just went to someone who made them feel what they felt they deserved. Loyalty be damned. 

Besides, if it had to be anyone, it would have had to have been Robert, the nature of manhood aside. 

Tina Minoru was the fiercely loyal to a great fault. Maybe not to herself, as much as she should have been, but, to her family, to her husband. Tina would never humiliate Robert or go behind his back in such a way. Beyond all her faults, Robert may not have been the only thing she saw, but it was he was one she was willing to stand by and fight for. Had her loyalty been any different, had her loyalty had the ability to bend, it would have been Frank on that stage with Robert heartbroken in the crowd somewhere. And, it would have happened years ago. 

But, Leslie knew better than anyone else how deeply Tina's loyalty to her husband ran, no matter what that meant for herself. Or, other people she cared about. 

Leslie scanned the crowd, after Tina was secure in the elevator and subsequently, out of her view and looked for Robert. He hadn't been difficult to spot. He was ducked off, away from every other patron of the party, eyes fixated on Janet with a defected expression as he watched her take care of and worry about her husband. He didn't even seem to care about his wife. He didn't seem to be interested on where she was or how she was feeling. He only cared about Janet. Leslie frowned, not even to noticed, if you were at a distance or didn't know her well at all, but the frown was still there. She resented Robert more now than she had in the last six years. 

She cared about his wife, even if he didn't, and there was no way she was going to allow her to suffer alone. 

There was something completely earth shattering to Nico about hearing her mother cry. She had never heard it before, not even when Amy. She didn't know her mother was capable of such a thing. But, hearing her sound so completely broken, broke something inside her, more than she ever thought it would. She looked at Karolina, the two of them hiding under the desk in her mother's office. (They had wanted time away from the charity events they always seemed to be dragged to. Now, they regretted it, wondered what they had missed.) Karolina looked at Nico, looking broken listening to her mother sound broken and clearly conflicted. 

Go to her, she mouthed, but Nico's eyes bugged out of her head; she wouldn't know what to do, where to begin comforting anybody, much less her mother, who she believed -- up until three minutes ago -- was made of steel. Besides, she was sure her mother would hate herself, if she knew she was crying in front of Nico. So, Nico mouthed a strong, No! back to her. Karolina was going to push her from under the desk, because hand to Gibborum, if it was her mother crying out there, she couldn't just stand by. But, she knew Nico. Nico was more like Tina than Nico would ever be comfortable admitting; she wasn't good with feelings. But, then the door opened and she saw a pair of heels flash past. It was too quick to recognize the shoes or the legs themselves, but she recognized the pattern of that stride. 

The only thing Tina could here since she entered the office was the sound of her own sobs. 

Her marriage was far from perfect. She knew she wasn't the best wife in the world, but she had been trying. And trying. And, Robert rejected her time after time again. She should have known something was going on. She should not have been so blind-sighted. In reflection, there had been signs. She chastised herself for missing them. But, she trusted Robert. She had faith in Robert, in his kind nature, in his commitment to this family. There wasn't a world that she lived in, in which she could ever even considered the possibility that he would betray her. That he would cheat. Worse than the fact that he cheated, when his mistress' husband outed him, he left her side to go to Janet without a second thought. As if she were nothing. She never imagined Robert could be so cruel. 

In light of the truth, she was forced to question everything about her world that she thought she knew to be true. She wondered about all the times when Robert and Janet might have been together, all the times he might have blown her off to screw that other woman. Her body trembled more and more with every sob she let out. 

That's how Leslie found her, sobbing and trembling on the window seal of a window that Leslie was thankful did not open. (Not that she thought Tina would do such a thing, but the mere idea of it, was scary enough.) 

She didn't have it in her to be careful about her approach. Tina was likely to chew her head off for intruding on such a private intimate moment, but Leslie wouldn't leave no matter how she responded, so there was no use tiptoeing. She sat next to her, unsure of how to go about this. Because, even for her to know Tina better than most (and certainly better than the rest of PRIDE), seeing Tina Minoru emote something other than irritation or frustration was rare, especially to this degree. 

She considered a light hand on the shoulder; it seemed like it was what would get the less rise out of her, but it also didn't seem personal enough nor like it would be read as anything other than insincere or annoying. Then, she considered hugging her, but Leslie almost shuddered at the thought of how negatively Tina might respond to that. Holding her hand felt weird and she was certain Tina would definitely snatch away from that gesture. Ultimately, she reached out and softly settled a hand on her knee, lightly rubbing the exposed skin there with her thumb. Other than her trembles seeming to subside, Tina didn't give much of a reaction aside from that. She felt more confident and moved closer, close enough so that their hips were touching. 

Tina recognized the touch the moment she felt it. It was one of two she didn't need to be looking at to register. (And, the other of the two was downstairs, presumably caring for his mistress.) She calmed herself, as quickly as she could, effectively cutting off her tears. She left the public eye so she could fall apart with dignity. Now, Leslie Dean was here, trying to comfort her. A piece of her wanted to snatch herself away from Leslie, to lash out at her. But, to be perfectly honest, she was too exhausted and was actually a bit relieved that Leslie was here. She looked up at Leslie, finding her giving that soft look rattled with empathy, and wondered what she did to deserve it from her, off all people. She was sure that -- at some point -- she made Leslie feel something akin to what she felt right now. There were times since that moment -- six years ago -- where she would look at Leslie and she couldn't get that kicked puppy out of her head. 

Leslie wanted a take some of the tension out of the air. She gave a wry grin, eyes still soft and scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Janet Stein? Of all people."

Tina chuckled, despite herself. "One would assume Robert had better tastes." 

He had good tastes when he chose you, is what she wanted to say. Instead, she settled for, "What a downgrade."

It hadn’t come out as light heartedly as it came out in her head. Instead, she sounded airy, breathless even. The previous tension had been replaced, not by something new – per say – but by something that always tended to linger on a regular basis. It had existed between them since before Leslie divorced Frank, and it shined brightest when they were alone. Tina, as Leslie expected, put some distance between them. Leslie’s hand retreated to her own lap. She had grown to expect Tina’s rejection so much so that she was (almost) numb to it. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Tina waved her off, “You’re not the one who should be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Nico is affected by all the drama

Nico had been shell-shocked since the night of the party. 

Nico used to have crystal clear ideas of her parents and, about her family. Loyalty, that was what she had always been taught to value. Loyalty was the most cherished value of her family. To be disloyal, in the Minoru household, was worse than sin. Except, it wasn’t. Her father destroyed that loyalty. He broke her mother’s heart like it was nothing. It was something Nico was struggling to fully wrap her head around because she always imagined, that if their family were to completely fall apart that her mother would be to blame, not her dad. That made the most sense. Tina was the merciless savage. Robert was kind and compassionate. Except, he wasn’t. 

In a way, for Nico, what was going on with her parents, was like Amy happening all over again. Like, when she thought Amy was okay, but she wasn’t. 

Nico thought her dad was good guy, and her mother was a sociopath. But, he wasn’t, and her mother felt things. Deeply. 

All that time, what she thought was her mother being cold and uncaring, was a mask that she wore was really just her mother trying not to fall apart. She watched her mom operate on autopilot for the better part of three weeks. It was a lot like Amy, maybe a little worse. Because, at least with Amy, her mother had something to kind of lean on. This time, she barely saw her mom, and she only had an idea of how she was coping. Her mother was usually gone in the morning when she woke up for school, and she had to stay awake really late to see her, if she even came home. Whenever she did come home, she slept on the couch. 

(And, there were those few times Nico woke up in the middle on the night with her mother sharing a bed with her. She never saw her mother seem so small or vulnerable before then.) 

She couldn’t blame her for never being home anymore. Nico never thought she would be saying this, but she didn’t want to be around Robert, either. He tried to treat her as though nothing had really changed. Between the two of them, Nico supposed nothing really had. At least, it didn’t have to have changed. But, the sound of her mother’s crying played in her head on a loop when things got too quiet and haunted her dreams. It wasn’t lost on her how he hadn’t even apologized. In fact, he was still pining after Janet Stein. 

“Nico,” she ignored him and kept moving towards the front door. Karolina was picking her up for school, and she didn’t want to keep her waiting. “Nico, sit down.” He used that dad tone she found it impossible to ignore. She dragged herself to the breakfast table and sat down, ignoring the concerned look on his face. She didn’t need his concern. Mom did, and he didn’t seem to care. So, for now, she couldn’t bring herself to really care about him. “Nico, I know things have been,” he paused; she glared. She heard the sound of a car pulling it up. Karolina was outside. “Tense.”

Nico decided to cut in, “You broke mom.” 

He released an exasperated sigh, “It isn’t that simple, Nico.” 

“Are you even sorry?” She got up from the table. He did look apologetic. “Karolina’s outside, I don’t want to be late for school.” She left before he could respond. 

Karolina smiled at her as she approached her car just as she always did and it always made her heart warm. She smiled back and put some pep in her step. She kissed her when she got inside the car. But even with Nico seeming to be happy to see her, her shoulders were tense. They way they were when she was guarded and Karolina could feel the difference in her kiss. 

“Everything okay?” 

Nico sat back in the passenger seat and looked out the window as Karolina pulled out of her driveway, but otherwise didn’t respond. 

Karolina looked at her from the corner of her eye, “Put on your seatbelt.” Nico did as she was told, but still ignored the question, which Karolina definitely noticed. “Things still weird at home?”

“Super weird.” She sighed. 

“You okay?”

She wasn’t entirely sure. It was taking a toll, for obvious reasons. She had to live in this, but beyond that, she couldn’t help but wonder what that meant for her. Not necessarily for a living situation, but for her. And Karolina. And, their relationship. Before, she had always been terrified that she was too much like her mom. Too cold. Too mean. Too guarded, too distant. It was scary enough. Robert had been her saving grace. But, Robert cheated (likely) because things got too hard, and he couldn’t face it. It dawned on Nico then that she was like him, too. She hides. She runs. She’s been doing it since Amy. She had both of her parents’ ugliest traits. So, what did that mean for them, for Karolina? She had a hard enough time understanding why Karolina was so into her in the first place, but if this was what was in store for them, Nico hurting Karolina in the most hurtful way, maybe it would be best now, if Nico cut their losses. 

Then, she looked a Karolina, who was watching the road (mostly) and wearing a concerned expression, and her breathing hitched as her heart swelled. Karolina took her eyes off the road completely and looked at her, searching for any sign of where her turmoil was coming from whilst also shooting a demanding look. Then, her eyes were back on the road in an instant. 

“I’m fine.”

Karolina peeked over at her through her peripheral vision and sighed. Nico was looking out the window, tense and stoic, save for her fidgeting fingers. Karolina decided to be patient because she knew it was hard for Nico to open up sometimes. It was something she had known before they even got together, before Karolina even realized she was into girls, Nico, specifically. It came with being Nico, and hand to Gibborum, there was nothing she loved more than being with Nico. And, that required patience and space (emotionally speaking). Still, she just hated being lied to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in time, to reflect a bit on Tina and Leslie's relationship

There was something about the way Leslie Dean looked at her that made her blood run cold and her heart grow a few extra sizes at the same time. 

Leslie swooned, when she knew no one was paying attention to her. When she knew that all eyes ever on Tina anyone so no one would be looking at her to analyze her expression because if there was one thing Tina knew how to do, it was command a room. When she spoke, everyone knew to stop and listen. So, it was then, that Leslie got to swoon out and open. No one would notice or care. 

Except Tina. 

Tina had always noticed. Maybe that was the point, she thought. Leslie could wear her heart on her sleeve without ever having to say anything. It could still be a secret (sort of) because Tina knew. She caught on almost immediately. Unlike those that came before her, Leslie’s (obvious) pining was harder to ignore than she cared to admit. But, she had to ignore it, as best as she could. So, she tried not to care when she caught Leslie staring, tried to pretend it wasn’t slighty (extremely) endearing (and arousing). 

(She always kept her legs crossed tight during PRIDE meetings. Or, when she and Robert double dated with Leslie and Frank, because Robert actually enjoyed the company of the other PRIDE members.)

It had been easy for her to pick up Leslie’s look and the emotions behind them because, well, it wasn’t as if she didn’t share those feelings to a degree. 

(After all, she (one could argue) started it, years before Leslie had (when PRIDE first started). Albeit, not as intense as what Leslie did now, but she was sure she felt things, first.) 

(And, good God, the things she would do with Leslie, if she could.) 

But, things could never go there. She was married, and she loved her husband. And, she loved their family. Strong as the feeling was for Leslie, she was almost certain it was fleeting. And, even if it wasn't, it wasn’t nearly strong enough to make her dishonor her family by betraying her husband and breaking both his and her hearts in the process.

So, Tina, did what she always did when her eyes wondered to some woman on the outs of what she and Robert shared: she buried the idea in a grave somewhere in the back of her mind. 

Make no mistake: Tina Minoru was bisexual, and had no shame in it. She wasn’t open about it, because well, Tina wasn’t open about anything. But, she was unashamed, and it wasn’t some secret. Robert knew she liked women and men. Robert also knew that he was the only man she committed, too. Ever. Sex with men, Tina thought, was wonderful (if they knew what they were doing) but outside of her falling in love with Robert, her past relationships were colored with women and women, only. She had never told Robert, specifically, but she was sure he knew that her eyes wandered from time to time. 

Acting on her feelings was always off the table, and it wasn’t hard for Tina – by any means – to be faithful, to be monogamous. Even the few times – in her marriage and commitment to loving Robert, in general – she had fallen out of love with him, it wasn’t hard for her to be loyal to him. Because, no matter how she came off to the world, Tina Minoru was not a heartbreaker (at least, not intentionally). And, she cherished Robert’s heart, even when she didn’t like him. 

Which is why, a piece of her (large or small, was hard to say) resented Leslie Dean, because Leslie Dean made it hard. Harder than it had ever been before. Leslie Dean was the only woman she had ever felt things for that she had been close to. In most cases of the wandering eye, Tina crushed on an assistant, the occasion intern, the woman who ran the coffee shop she went to, every morning. Never anyone that she was – dare she say – friends with, someone she trusted. But, Leslie Dean was her right hand with PRIDE and their endeavors. They always had each other’s backs, sometimes, even moreso than their own spouses. And, she didn’t see Leslie in passing or once in a blue moon. Leslie was a regular in the cast of the television show of Tina’s life. A main character, really. Aside from them working together almost constantly, Leslie’s face was on billboard after billboard throughout the city. They even saw each other socially, more often than Tina saw anyone else, socially. Hell, their daughters were best friends. Sure, Nico and Amy hung out with all the PRIDE kids, but Leslie was the only parent they were allowed to have sleepovers with. She saw Leslie all the time. And, she cared about Leslie and liked her, as a person. It’s harder to ignore a crush when they are a normal part of your life. 

Worse than all that, was Leslie Dean took out time to actually know Tina. 

And, worse than that, Tina allowed Leslie to know her. 

How could she ignore her crush with all that lingering in the back of her head whilst also being thrown in her face at the same time? (When was Tina going to be real with herself and admit that her crush on Leslie wasn’t just a crush after all?)(Never.)

Tina remembered biggest misstep in navigating the minefield that was her friendship with Leslie Dean. 

(One misstep and unneeded feelings would explode.)(And, the chances of she and Leslie opening something so strong and chaotic that it could destroy their status quo was something Tina had subconsciously acknowledge and it wasn’t something she was willing to risk.) 

Robert was on a business trip for Wizard; she hadn’t wanted to go. So, Robert went in her place. She spearheaded a PRIDE meeting while he was away, and after, while she had been talking to the Steins about something big that Victor had been working on, she noticed Leslie, staring at her from across the room as she and Frank spoke to the Wilders. She made eye contact, which she usually didn’t do, and that had been her first misstep because then, Leslie smiled at her. And, had she not mastered the art of her emotionless expression, she would have openly swooned right there. Instead, her face had hardened more than what it already was (from the corner of her eye, she could see Leslie smirk, because of course, she saw right through that) and her eyes shifted back to Victor, who reached out to touch his wife, whom flinched in response. Which made Tina grimace, though, neither of them seemed to notice her expression.

“Tina.” Of course, Leslie would make her way to her, which usually, she looked forward to. But, she was used to having Robert next to her when Leslie was around, which made things so much easier. She braced herself, and turned to face Leslie, who was smiling at her. She, for once, didn’t trust herself so she just raised an eyebrow and waited for Leslie to say what needed to be said, whatever that was. “Frank and I were planning on taking Karolina out to dinner tonight.” Tina’s face scrunched up, just a smidge because she failed to see what this had to do with her, and she really wished Leslie wouldn’t beat around the bush so much. “Anyway, I thought with Robert out of town, it would be a good idea to extend an invitation to you and the girls.”

(That is a horrible idea, she thinks, why would she think this was a good idea?)(But, she wanted nothing more than to have dinner with Leslie Dean, even if she would be sharing the experience with four other people.)

She allows herself to smile, “I’m sure the girls would love that.”

Tina spends way too much time making sure looks good. Tries on too many outfits, changes her make up more times than she can count. She can’t decide what to do with her hair or what type of perfume to wear. It was frustrating beyond belief. She hated herself for thinking too hard a about this. It was just Leslie, for crying out loud. 

She looked in the mirror, staring at herself in a dark red dress that hugged her body in the best places but left everything to the imagination. Sexy but innocuous, not inappropriate in the slightest. Her make up was dark, smoky in a way but not too dark or overwhelming. She had been looking in the mirror when Nico walked in, looked up at her in the mirror and smiled. 

“You look good, Mommy.” 

She smirked feeling triumph. She made the perfect choice.

“Thank you, Nico.” She looked at her daughter and allowed herself to give her a genuine smile, “You look nice as well.” Nico beamed, and looked down at herself. She dressed herself, this time. Not Amy, not her mom. “Go tell Amy I’m ready to go. Be at the front door by the time I come out of my room.” 

When she got to the restaurant, she didn’t know how to feel. Frank – for whatever reason – couldn’t be in attendance. Tina found herself wondering time and time again, if she Leslie did this on purpose. Because Leslie just insisted on sitting next to her in the booth with their girls on the other side, even though, Tina insisted on sitting with her girls while Leslie sat with Karolina. But, the girls liked Leslie’s idea better so that’s what they did. 

(Tina has liked to tell herself since that night that it was the kids that made her follow Leslie’s idea, and not Leslie herself.) 

That entire dinner was a blur. She couldn’t bring herself to remember anything beyond Leslie being too close, touching a little too often. Turned out, Leslie had a bit of a thing for her thighs. She spent more time putting Leslie’s hand back into her own lap than she did eating. Before she knew it, the check had come and been paid for which Tina would have attested to, but somehow she missed that. It had more to do with the fact that Leslie was rubbing her thumb on the space where her knee and thigh connected in firm circles. 

Tina lost all soundness of her mind, but regained it just as quickly as it left because she was a married woman, as was Leslie, and while that clearly meant nothing to Leslie, it meant everything to Tina. 

She glared at Leslie, snatched her hand away and slid as close to wall as she could get. Leslie just smirked in turn and Tina focused her eyes on Amy, to see if she seemed off in anyway because Amy was the most perceptive person Tina ever met and she was a daddy’s girl to boot. The last thing Tina needed for her to pick up on whatever this was with her and Leslie. But she seemed entranced by Karolina and Nico, and Tina could breathe easy. 

Then, Leslie invited she and the girls over back to her house, and Tina did the dumbest things she could have possibly done: she said yes. 

Then, the girls were in Karolina’s room, and it was just her and Leslie, standing too close, drinking wine and giggling like children. Tina should leave because she was enjoying herself too much, but she always had too much fun with Leslie. This time, there was no filter. No Robert, no Frank, no children. At some point – Tina could never remember when or how much time went by or what got them to this point – Leslie was way too close, nose touching close and she was almost kissed her. Almost. Tina jumped back as if Leslie were on fire. She cared about the hurt look on Leslie’s face, that kicked puppy look, but not enough to apologize. And certainly not enough to talk about what just happened. She went to Karolina’s room, got her girls and left as quickly as she could. 

After that night, she vowed to herself to kept her distance from Leslie Dean, only speak to her when necessary. The friendship was over. It was a door she could never open again. 

And, that is why Robert doing what he did cut so deep. Because she could have done the same. But, she respected him enough not to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small introspective into Leslie's feelings + Leslie and Nico share a moment.

Leslie hadn’t seen Tina since the night she had seen her cry. Not even at the monthly PRIDE meeting which had come and gone, and another was coming up. Leslie could only hope that she would be there. 

Though, from what she heard about Tina, as of late (because, yes, she had been keeping tabs on her)(and, no, she would not elaborate to the full extent of that), Tina wasn’t acting like Tina anymore, not really. According to “sources”, she was hollow. And, Tina had always been cold and difficult to read. But, hollow? Never that. She, according to “sources”, just about lived at work. Tina had always been a bit of a workaholic, sure, but she also always knew when to go home. (Don’t ask Leslie how she knows this.) Besides, according to those same “sources” as much as Tina was at the office all the time, she hardly got any work done. Which really wasn’t like her at all. 

Time and time again, she found herself hovering over Tina’s contact in her phone, weighing whether or not she should call or send a text, just to let her know she was worried about her. But, she wasn’t confident in the fact that Tina would respond. Because she never did, not unless they were texts in the PRIDE group message or relating to the kids so, she didn’t text. Didn’t call. Just kept her tabs. 

Besides, she hadn’t seen or heard from Tina in almost two months, but she saw Nico almost every day. Which was perfect, because Nico found Leslie to be intimidating. And, Leslie kind of loved that because she could ask Nico anything she wanted about her mother, and Nico would answer. Either out of a feeling of obligation or slight fear but either way, it didn’t matter much to Leslie. She got the answers she wanted; that was assuming Nico could answer them. Beyond that, there was something Leslie loved about Nico being more comfortable being home with her instead of father. She knew, of course, it was to be close to Karolina, but it still made her feel good. Because fuck Robert..

Leslie watched with fondness as she saw Nico and Karolina interact at the dinner table. 

Leslie smiled, remembering the day Karolina came out to her when she was fourteen.

(She had been in full tears, and Frank was in her bedroom (much to Leslie’s dismay because for one, Karolina’s body language had made it clear she did not want her dad for this, and for two, because they were divorced already and he was no longer welcomed in the house.)(She still isn’t sure how he even got in.) She kicked Frank out of both, Karolina’s room and her house. She sat next to Karolina in bed, rubbed her back as Karolina hugged her legs to her chest, avoiding all eye contact. Leslie allowed herself to be on Karolina’s timetable. After a certain point, she had lowered her knees and turned to face her. She wiped her tears with the heel of her sleeve and struggled to breathe. 

“Mom, I have to tell you something.” And, she was facing her, but still looking at anything but her. 

All Leslie could think was, who hurt you? But, she didn’t want her to clam up so she said nothing more than, “Okay.” 

Karolina took a deep breath, a few of them then blurted out, “I like girls.” 

And, Leslie had to hold in her laughter because she didn’t want Karolina to misconstrue it, being that she was in such an emotionally fragile state. She hadn’t thought anything was funny. She was just relieved that that was it. She had been expecting much more. Something terrible, but Karolina was just gay, and she couldn’t really care less. 

Leslie smiled, “We have that in common, honey.” Karolina didn’t respond. Didn’t know how to, she just blinked, slowly. Then, she opened her mouth and closed it so Leslie filled the space. “There isn’t anything to be ashamed of, Karolina. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Don’t ever think otherwise.” 

Karolina nodded and looked at Leslie thoughtfully, as if she were connecting dots. “Is that why you and Dad divorced?” It definitely played a huge factor, but she was taken aback by the question regardless. Karolina clarified. “I just asked because I told dad first, at his house. He didn’t respond nice, at first. So, I made him bring me back home. That's why he was here; he was trying to apologize.” And, Leslie rolled her eyes because she could not have chosen a worse beard than Frank Dean. So, Leslie told her everything about her journey (more or less; she left out many details). Which, unlike her daughter, took way too many years to feel comfortable and accepting of herself. Karolina took it all in and when she was finished, she asked, “How do get a girl to like you back?”

Leslie wasn’t a hundred percent sure of how to answer that, because she couldn’t even have the woman she wanted. “It depends on the girl.” Karolina winced; she had wanted to be vague. “Would you care to tell who you are trying to get to like you back?” 

“Nico Minoru.” She mumbled, and Leslie almost hadn’t heard her. But, she did. And, she felt sad because she had no idea how to answer her. 

She chuckled, “A Minoru woman. Tough pick.” Karolina smiled and nodded. “I don’t know to help you with that one, honey. But, I wish you the best.”)

Now, here she was with the girl she had wanted more than anything. 

Karolina and Nico lived in their own world. They even held hands at the dinner table, only letting go, if absolutely necessary. They were cute, in a sickening way. As fond as she was of their relationship, and Karolina’s happiness, she would be lying she said she wasn’t the least bit envious. Because it was a ridiculous cliché, a middle aged woman being jealous of her teenaged daughter. But, she couldn’t help it. Karolina got her Minoru, and managed to do so only after about a year of pining, and they had been together every since, two years strong. Meanwhile, she had been struggling for a little under fifteen years with Tina and was making no headway. 

“Mom, is it okay if Nico stays over tonight?”

Leslie smiled, “She can stay over anytime.” She answered while looking at Nico so that she knew she was being genuine. Nico shifted uncomfortably and snatched her hand from Karolina. Both Dean women frowned. Nico had been acting strange lately, real hot and cold.

She looked around at nothing, “Actually, I was going to go home tonight.” Leslie watched Karolina deflate. She wondered if that was how she looked when Tina rejected her over and over again. “I wanted to try to catch my mom tonight, if she comes home.” 

“Have you seen her lately?” Nico shook her head. Nico hadn’t been lucky enough to see her mom for three days. “Send her my best.” Nico nodded, and the three of them finished up dinner. Both girls keeping a decent distance from each other; Leslie wondered what was up. 

Leslie made Nico allow her to take her home; it was late and Nico hadn't driven. Karolina stayed behind, much to both her and Nico’s surprise. Nico felt overwhelmed with guilt. The car ride was silent. Leslie had questions, but Nico didn’t have any new developments because like she said at dinner, she hasn’t seen Tina lately. 

Nico watched Leslie drive. She had her own things she wanted to say. Things she had always wondered and wanted to ask, but she didn’t talk to Leslie often. Believe or not. She spent just as much time at the Dean’s house as she did at her own. But, unlike when Karolina was over at her place, Nico didn’t speak to Leslie unless she was spoken to. She was still looking at Leslie when Leslie looked over at her and made eye contact with her, raising a questioning brow. Nico cursed to herself, and looked out of the window. 

“Out with it.” 

Nico looked back at her as if she didn’t know what she meant, when she obviously did. Leslie rolled her eyes and gave her a look. Full of demand but somehow patient still. It was the same look she got from Karolina all the time. Now, it made sense where she got it. Except, Leslie was somehow more intimidating. Aside from her own mother, Leslie was probably the one person aside from Karolina that made her nervous. “What?”

“You clearly want to say something.”

Nico down at her hands, picked at the skin on her fingernails. “Do you think that I’m good enough for your daughter?” 

Leslie pulled a face, a mixture of perplexity and disbelief, making Nico shrink down in seat. To be perfectly frank, she couldn’t imagine Karolina with anybody else. She had been staring at Nico too long, long enough to swerve dramatically so she fixated back towards the roads. “What provoked that question, Nico?”

Nico sighed, contemplating whether or not she should or shouldn’t open up. But, then, Leslie gave her that look again. “Do you think I hurt Karolina’s feelings tonight?”

The answer to that was a no brainer, really. “Yes.” She saw Nico wince and regret spread across her face. “Why are you doubting your relationship?” 

Nico looked at her, then out of the window. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her house never felt so far from Karolina’s before. Nico closed her eyes, she and found herself doing something she never thought she would do. 

She opened up to Leslie Dean. Completely.

She said every single thing that had been brewing her in her head since she found out about her mom and dad, even some stuff from before that. 

How she never understood why Karolina chose her, what she saw. About how she was terrified about what was inside, the person she was, who she could be come. How she hated the parts of that were like her mom, and how – in light of everything – she was worried about the things she got from her dad. How she afraid to break Karolina the way Robert broke her mom. Nico was even scared that with time, she would be just like Amy, too much pain, no way to express it, nowhere to run from it, tired off feeling it and desperate for it to be over, not matter what that meant. 

Leslie pulled over for that bit. She couldn’t pay attention to the road when Nico was fighting tears and just admitted to being suicidal. And, that was impossible to ignore, even harder to hear because Leslie, like plenty others was absolutely gutted when Amy did what she did. Leslie loved Nico, and she loved how Nico loved Karolina. And, she knew Tina wouldn’t survive if Nico followed through with what she just said. Nico was special, and her life was beautiful.

“Nico,” she didn’t respond. Leslie reached out to touch her and Nico looked her. She was desperately trying not to cry, but her eyes were filled to brim with tears. And legitimate terror. 

Suddenly, the words were lost on her, and she reached across the car and wrapped Nico in her arms because that was the only thing that made sense for her, right now. Nico’s body quaked in her arms and she didn’t hold back her tears anymore. Leslie’s heart broke again, listening to yet another Minoru lady cry. It was a truly earth shattering experience. Hand on Nico’s shoulders, she pushed some distance between the two of them, but not a whole lot. 

“Nico, I don’t think you are good enough for my daughter.” Nico didn’t know where she was going with, and she hiccupped, scared of where it might be headed. “I think, you’re the only girl for my daughter.” 

“Really?” Leslie was thrown off by a Minoru lady sounding so small, even if said lady was a teenaged girl. She wasn’t used to her being anything but strong. 

“You’re the reason she allowed herself to be herself, Nico.” Nico flinched when she Leslie wiped her tears but she allowed it. “She’s brighter with you than I’ve ever seen her. Nico, Karolina loves you more than the word love would be able to explain. Does it really matter why?” Nico seemed to really consider it, but Leslie wasn’t sure if she was really getting through to her. Leslie was desperate to get through. “Even without Karolina, Nico, you are such a special person. You’re not wrong about you being like Tina,” Nico tried to look away so Leslie grabbed her face, willing her to stay present. “The thing is, that’s not a bad thing. Tina Minoru is the strongest, one of the smartest and most resilient women I know. Fierce and loyal. She would do anything to for your family, for the people she cares about, Nico, you think you got the worst, you have to absolute best parts of her. And, they are stronger in you. I can see it. You’re one of the brightest stars in the sky; you deserve to live, long and happy. You aren’t beneath my daughter. You’re her equal.” 

Nico never really talked to Leslie Dean before, but now, that is all she wanted was talk to Leslie Dean. She didn’t get it before, why Karolina was such a Mommy’s girl, but it made perfect sense, now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same day as the previous chapter
> 
> Tina gets her life back + Leslie shoots her shot for the millionth time in the past fifteen years

There was something about waking up on a cold leather couch with a mean crook in her neck that was truly eye opening. 

A revelation, if you will. 

It was just like that, something snapped in her and she realized she was handling this all wrong. Skipping meals, not working, sleeping too often, not spending enough time with the one daughter she had left, avoiding a house her genius and her company built. Wrong. She shouldn’t have to suffer for a screw up that wasn’t hers. Just like that, she decided her wallowing was over. She spent her day catching up on work, but still she went home when everyone else did. 

Tina needed to get her life back so that she and her daughter could move forward. 

Robert had been moving around her house, peacefully, when she walked in. That was until he caught wind of her then his expression turned dark, his eyes narrowing at her like she was some sort of criminal, some savage stranger. Tina wanted drive an ice pick through his throat; show him a savage. But, she held her composure because if there was anything Robert was truly good at, it was using herself against herself, making her the bad guy. 

“What are you doing here, Tina?” He was venomous, bitter. 

Tina wondered when he became this man, and how she missed it. Where she went wrong along the way. The biggest thing that stood out was the Amy era, but Tina couldn’t entertain the idea that he was somehow punishing her for that. For slinking into a depression and struggling against the riptide that was her grief. Robert had more compassion than that, surely. 

But, then again, Tina had never considered the idea that he would be unfaithful to her or betray her heart. She knew better, now, than to put so much faith in a person. And, she wonders if she ever really knew him because how often do people actually change, rather than be comfortable and open about whom they are? 

Still, this version of Robert – whatever it was, whenever he came into the picture -- made her want to cry and puke and commit a felony all at once. But, she held it together, refusing to give him such satisfaction. She had been very wrong about him; he didn’t get to be right about her. 

Nevertheless, if Robert wanted to be nasty, she was so good at that, even without losing her temper. 

“I’m taking my house back, Robert.” She smirked at the incredulous look that spread across his face, as if he thought he had gotten off scot-free in all this. “You didn’t think you could ruin our family and reap all the benefits of being in it, did you, Robert?” 

Astonishment. That was what Robert was in this moment. Tina was more stunned that he was, that he actually expected she would allow him to keep the house. He expected her to wallow, to fade into oblivion. Robert Minoru had truly forgotten whom he had married. She was going make him remember, and it was going to be cathartic, and she was going to love it. 

“Where is Nico?” 

Robert stood straighter, squaring his chest and looked Tina directly in her eye. “She’s at the Dean’s, like she always is. Which is something you would know, if you hadn’t been MIA the last couple of months.” 

Tina chuckled, “Always? Funnily enough Robert, I remember Nico being a homebody. I remember Karolina always coming over here, and it not often being the other way around.”

“So?” He shrugged, looking away from Tina as if he knew what she was saying and felt shame. 

Tina walked towards him, in an intentionally dangerous place, “Has it ever occurred to you that Nico is merely doing what I have been doing? Avoiding you.” Robert’s confidence recoiled as she circled him, and where it used to make her sad, make her wish he felt stronger within himself, she reveled in it. She stopped at his left side and leaned in, “She is her mother’s daughter, after all.” 

His head snapped in her direction as if he wanted to argue, but what could he really even say? It was the truth. He was the one that used to say it all the time. Amy was Robert’s twin; Nico was hers. He looked back towards the floorboards, feeling defeated. This would have been a good place to stop crushing him. But, the PRIDE event where he got outed would have been the perfect place to stop crushing her, and he kept doing it. By chasing Janet. Janet was focused on her own husband at the event; word was she had rejected Robert. That would have been a good place to stop what he was doing. Yet, he was still chasing Janet. So, if he wouldn’t stop, would it be wrong for her to continue? 

“This life of yours that you took for granted was provided by me. It’s all mine.”

He couldn’t argue that point, if he wanted to. She built Wizard. He supported. She gave him a percentage of the company because he was her husband, and she trusted him to be her second in command. But, it was – for all intents and purposes – her company. She was the boss. Robert was more of her stand in, if anything. 

“You violated our prenup, Robert. Remember that thing? We signed it, ironically at the time, because we didn’t think it would ever be used.” She laughed, but there was no real humor in the laugh. Then, she stopped, mid laugh. “But, we are using it, and it will twist, in my favor. How lovely,” She flashed a sardonic grin, “I’m taking the house, Robert. You have by the end of the night to be gone. Don’t worry. I’ll be gracious enough to help you back.” 

Robert watched as she sauntered off to the bedroom, feeling gutted. It was only after she was inside the bedroom that he followed her path. True to her word, she was removing his things from the closet, throwing them on the bed. He couldn’t think of anything to say but, “I’ll get some boxes,” before running off to do just that. Nico didn’t feel comfortable in her own home, anymore. That was on him. 

Some hours later, Tina stood in the doorway of her home, drinking a glass of wine, watching Robert carry his boxes from the front lawn to his car when she noticed a car – Leslie Dean’s car – pull up. She stopped leaning on her doorframe, stood straight, smoothed out her sleep clothes. 

(Which was absolutely ridiculous because they were sleep clothes.) 

Nico stepped out of the car before it turned off. After turning the car off, Leslie did the same. Tina didn’t miss the smug look she gave Robert as she strut past him up the driveway. Tina smirked at that. 

Nico came at her faster than she realized and wrapped her arms tight around her. It took a while with Tina’s brain to fully catch up with itself because she couldn’t remember the last time Nico hugged her or the last time she hugged Nico. Leslie approached with this knowing look and took the glass of wine off her hands so that Tina could hug her back. Nico didn’t seem to have any intentions of letting her go so she pulled them inside, letting Leslie shut the door behind them. 

After a beat, Leslie put a comforting hand on Nico’s back, “Nico, why don’t you head to your room so I can talk to you mom?”

Nico looked at Tina for confirmation. Tina gave her the most motherly look she could muster up, “I will be there in a moment.” That seemed to be all Nico needed to hear. 

Nico looked an absolute mess, and Tina could admit Robert was right: she shouldn’t have gone MIA on Nico. But, she was here, now, and this was her house. She wasn’t leaving it again. 

She didn’t give Leslie her attention again until she heard Nico’s bedroom door close. She wasn’t sure why she surprised by Leslie eye fucking her, but it was a bit jarring, albeit in an arousing way. She was really more unsettled by how she was the complete opposite of subtle about it, and she wondered how long she had been doing it. 

Tina allowed herself to imagine what it would be like if Leslie’s eyes weren’t the only thing fucking her. 

Tina needed a drink. 

But, then, she realized her drink was in Leslie’s hand. She reached for it, prompting Leslie to pull it from her reach. Leslie drank from Tina’s glass, slow, teasing and seductive. Then, she tried to pass it back. 

“Keep it.” 

Leslie shrugged, “Fine.” 

Tina turned and went towards the kitchen, “I appreciate you bringing Nico home safe.” 

Leslie was hot on her heels. “You should talk to her. She said some things to me that were,” she wanted to choose her words carefully. She didn’t want to betray Nico, and she didn’t want to put Tina on edge, but something needed to be said, “disconcerting.” 

Tina pulled out a fresh glass and turned to look at her, “What did she say?”

“Ask her.” Leslie walked up to her, did what she always did; Leslie was way too close. It sent an electric shock through Tina’s body. Tina could smell her. She wasn’t wearing any perfume; she just smelt like Leslie, and Tina didn’t know how to describe that, but it was intoxicating. Even moreso now that she didn’t have any real reason to cut herself off from it. “I wanted to talk to you. Not about Nico.” 

Tina poured a glass, sipped it even though, she wanted to gulp it. She wanted to keep her cool. Didn’t want Leslie to know her power. “About what, then?” 

“I know you hate when I beat around the bush.” She drank more of the wine from Tina’s glass. Tina watched as her lips graced the exact space her lips had been. “So, I’ll be frank: are you done rejecting me, Tina Minoru?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’ve wanted you for years, Tina, don’t be coy.” She stepped closer to Tina, less than an inch away from making contact. Tina held her breath and, in attempt to put some space between she and Leslie, found herself pinned between a warm body and a cold counter. Leslie felt Tina’s hesitance, so she didn’t want to push too far. “You don’t have to answer, now. I can wait.” She finished her glass and strutted out of the kitchen. 

Tina released the breath she had been holding and found herself breathing harder than what she approved of, panting, really. She didn’t turn to watch her leave. She wanted to; Leslie knew how to sway, and Tina was certain she was doing just that, but Tina felt frozen. She finished the wine in her glass and took a few gulps from the bottle. 

She got herself together and headed to Nico’s bedroom. Nico was asleep. Whether she was disappointed or relieved, she wasn’t sure. She closed the door behind her, careful not to wake her and climbed in bed next to her. Nico curled towards her. It wasn’t hard for Tina to drift off after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Karolina was worried about Nico. 

Granted, Karolina spent a considerable amount of her time worrying about Nico. 

But, this wasn’t that. Nico had been different the past couple of months. Karolina liked to think it was just everything going on with Nico’s parents, but it wasn’t like she had any way of knowing for sure because Nico’s brain was a cathedral of thoughts and emotions; you’d get lost, if you weren’t careful. And, that was only if Nico was privy to letting you in, in the first place. Which she usually did, with Karolina, but not as of late. 

It was as if Nico had shut her completely out, and Karolina didn’t know why. 

It was the most logical, most realistic to assume that it was because of her parents. It made the most sense; it fit the timeline for Nico’s weird behavior. Logically. Realistically. Because, yes, obviously that had triggered some things. Most people would have no way of knowing, because Nico was good at saving face, but Nico was easily triggered. She reverted from the world, folded into herself, but she didn’t hide from Karolina. 

Which was why, Karolina was having an impossible time focusing on logic and realism. 

Karolina spent way too much time – when she was away from Nico – thinking about Nico, analyzing their relationship from beginning to end. Zeroing in specifically over the last six months or so, because Nico was a ballon. She would hold as much water as she could until she burst. Who was to say that Karolina hadn’t done something wrong before the Minoru drama, and the Minoru drama was the straw that broke Nico’s back. 

Time and time again, no matter how much time she spent analyzing, she found herself coming up short. Which made sense, logically and realistically. Because she knew she hadn’t done anything. 

Yet and still, here she was second-guessing herself, her actions, her relationship, if her girlfriend still felt the same. 

Because Nico had changed. She changed the way she interacted with the world when she was handling her shit. 

She wasn’t any different with their friends, which were usually the first people she shut herself off from, mentally and emotionally. She hadn’t reverted from them, from the outside world the way she used to. If you were on the outside of their relationship, she was no broodier than she was on a day-to-day basis. She had just reverted from Karolina instead. Karolina found herself looking in the mirror (or at the ceiling or at the grass or just off into space) and asking, “What did I do?” 

It was even more confusing because on the surface, things weren’t different. She still drove Nico to school every morning. They still walked each other to classes. They were still affection at school, still snuck away whenever they got the chance to go hide somewhere and makeout. Nico still came home with her. Or, they stayed at Nico’s. They still always found a reason to touch. Nico still liked to cuddle, and they still had sex. (Sometimes, not as much as before.)

But, they didn’t talk anymore when they were alone. Barely spoke at all, really. Even when they were with their friends, Nico only really spoke to her during group conversations, and she wasn’t direct. And, when they were alone, Nico only seemed to want to sleep. Or have sex. Karolina would have liked to have more than that, would have preferred to talk, but it wasn’t what Nico was offering. So, Karolina took what she could get. Beyond the not talking, with every kiss, every touch, Nico felt a further and further away. When she smiled at her, it either didn’t reach her eyes or was quickly replaced with a look of despair. 

Karolina couldn’t shake the idea that this was her fault, somehow. 

And, it was driving her insane. 

She was picking up Nico for school, again this morning. Because she didn’t want to break routine. Because she didn’t want to give Nico any more room or reason for distance. Because she didn’t like not being around Nico, even if, emotionally speaking, Nico was nowhere near her. 

(Even though, it hurt more than she would ever admit out loud to be around Nico right now.)

Karolina texted Nico, just as she did every morning, and let her know that she would be in her driveway in about fifteen minutes. Where Nico would usually text, “See you soon”, Karolina had been left on read. Because that was something else that Nico started doing as of late, and it really hurt Karolina’s feelings. It was a little thing, but it meant so much. 

She clutched the sides of the sink, ignoring the, “What did I do?” question that wouldn’t stop swirling around in her head, took a few deep breaths and tried to do her makeup. She blinked a few times, and felt the tears. And, that was something else that was new. Crying over her relationship a little bit every day before she got her day started. Then, crying a little more because she felt stupid for crying in the first place. 

Then she saw a flash of strawberry blonde through the crack of the semi-closed bathroom door, and she was getting tired or crying alone. 

“Mom?” Her voice sounding like a frog’s and she cried a little more because that was embarrassing. 

Her mother was at the door, pushing it completely open in record time. Karolina sat on the lid of the toilet; Leslie leaned against the sink.

“Why are you crying?” Leslie leaned over, wiped her daughter’s cheeks and resumed her position. 

“Because Nico,” Leslie stiffened at that because since their talk, Nico had seemingly become more reclusive and in her head, and Karolina clocked it. Her brain redirected, and she no longer cared about venting. She sniffled and put some sternness in her voice, “Mom, what do you know?” 

This was an uncomfortable position to be in. Because, on one hand, Nico had confided over her, and she didn’t want to do anything to make Nico regret that. On the other hand, her daughter was crying over Nico. She couldn't not say anything. 

Karolina was getting ansty. Her mom wasn't talking fast enough, “Mom, did Nico say something to you? Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Because she’s been so pulling away from me like she doesn’t want to be with me anymore and I don’t know if I can fix it or how I broke it, us, in the first place, and I –“ 

“No, sweetie, you didn’t do anything.” 

“How do you know? What did Nico say?” 

Leslie didn’t want to betray her daughter in law, but she couldn’t leave her actual daughter in the dark, either, not when she was this razzled. She sighed, “I think, Nico just needs some reassurance.” Karolina inhaled then exhaled then nodded, because yeah. Reassurance. She could do that. “Nico really loves you, just in case you were doubting that.” 

Karolina chewed the inside of her lip, unsure if she still believed that. She wanted to, but she wasn’t sure. “Okay.” 

When her mom left the bathroom, she got herself together, finished her makeup and headed over to the Minoru’s. 

Nico came out almost as soon as she pulled up. Karolina’s heart thudded and she couldn’t help but smile watching Nico make her way to the car. Nico got in, Karolina leaned over to kiss her – like nothing was wrong, like she hadn’t just been crying over her – Nico met her halfway. Karolina’s smile dissipated when they connected because it didn’t feel the same.

Karolina pulled out of the driveway, “Seat belt, Nico.” Nico did as she was told. It was a meaningless little thing, but Karolina was appreciative that at least something hadn’t changed. 

The car ride to school was awkward, quiet. Nico wouldn’t look up from her phone. Karolina had the strongest urge to chuck it out the window. But, she resisted. 

Karolina wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on like this. So, today, when they got to school and Nico unlocked the car to get out, Karolina threw the switch, locked Nico back in. Nico tried again, but Karolina locked the door. Nico looked at her; Karolina stared back. Nico tried again, and again, and again only to be unsuccessful each time because Karolina wasn’t letting her out of this car. Not until Nico said something to her, until they talked. Even if only just a little bit. 

Nico let out a huffed of frustration, “Okay, Karolina, what gives?” 

“Do you still want to be in this relationship?” 

Nico sputtered, eyes wide like an owl's, “What? Karolina, what’re you,” her head was starting to spin a little, “Do you want to break up with me?” 

“Never,” Karolina looked away from Nico and straight ahead at the steering wheel. “You’re literally all I have ever wanted.” She sighed, trying to calm her heart as it was threatening to jump out of her chest. “I’m just trying to figure out why you’re acting like you hate me.” 

Nico’s jaw dropped. Then, she picked it back up. Then, it dropped again. “Karrie, I don’t hate you.” 

Karolina scoffed or snorted, maybe both. It was hard for either girl to distinguish the noise. “I can’t tell.” Nico didn’t know what to say. “You’re different. You don’t talk to me anymore. The way you touch me is,” Karolina frowned, “All wrong. Like, you’re doing it out of some sort obligation and not because you want to. I just keep asking myself, what did I do to make her like this? You’re literally not different with anybody else.” 

Nico was scared that this conversation might be the beginning of the end. She was trying to work on her own shit, but she did not want to lose Karolina in the process. She took her seat belt off and reached over, grabbing Karolina’s neck and turning her towards her. Every ounce of passion she had clawed its way through her when she connected their lips. Karolina responded, matching her energy. Nico pulled back before it got too intense, rested her forehead on her girlfriend’s. 

“I love you, Karolina.” 

Karolina’s eyes fluttered shut as she sighed, “Act like it.” Then, she opened her eyes and Nico could see the insecurity in them. “Talk to me.”

“I’ve just been a little in my head, lately. I just,” she closed her eyes, because she wasn’t sure she could do this with Karolina looking at her like that. “I’m scared that one day, you’ll realize that maybe you deserve more than just me.” 

Karolina removed herself from Nico’s gripped. She knew she said she could do reassurance, but that was really frustrating to hear. For the last three years (because Karolina counted the year it took her to get through to Nico in the first place), she had been dedicated to Nico, a hundred percent. She was always conscious of Nico’s insecurities and was very careful not to trigger them or to add any more fuel to that fire. But, she wasn’t sure how much more of that she could do. Not that she wanted to break up, she was serious about the never. But, she didn’t know what else to do at this point. 

She ran her hands over her face, then ran her fingers through her hair. She didn’t allow herself to look at Nico. “I got what I deserve in you, Nico. I do not want anyone else. I never have, I never will. I’ve lost count of how many times I have told you that. I can’t figure out what I have to do to get you to believe me. And, you know what, maybe I can’t get you to believe that. But, I love you, Nico. No matter what, I love you.” Then she looked at Nico, who looked sad and guilt-ridden looking back at her, “But, I can’t love you enough for the both of us. You have to love you, too.” 

Then, she unlocked the door and got out, leaving Nico just sitting there.


	7. Chapter 7

The clock ticked, too slow for Tina’s liking. She found herself having the damnedest time trying to take her eyes off it. 

She was unable to keep her knee still as she waited forlunch. Which was odd, within itself, because Tina didn’t even utilize her lunch break a vast majority of the time. Now, she was excited for it. So much so that she couldn't stop bouncing her leg and squirming. It would have made quite the conundrum, if her excitement had been random, but Tina was well aware of the reason for it. 

Leslie Dean had called her, at work, not long after her arrival, and informed her that they were having lunch together and hung up before Tina could refute it. 

It wouldn’t be a hard situation to find her way out of, theoretically. All Tina had to do was not show up; it really was that simple. Theoretically. 

Except, it wasn’t. Because it was Leslie. 

And Leslie made her want things. Always had, and no longer did Tina have a reason to dodge her advances (aside from the fact that she wasn’t entirely ready for something new)(But, she had wanted Leslie for years, so could whatever it was between them really be considered new?) And, Leslie made it hard for her to maintain her boundaries. Leslie was somehow able to make her do things she would otherwise have an enmity for (Tina had an idea of why but refused to acknowledge it). She resisted, always, but the internal battle was real and raging, and it was a battle she found herself losing more often than she liked to admit. Besides, the fact that Leslie hadn’t made lunch sound optional threw off the rhythm of which her heartbeat while – at the same time – gave a strong pulse to her nether regions. 

How could she not go to lunch with Leslie after that?

“Ms. Minoru,” her assistant peaked, not too long after Tina had forced her eyes away from the clock, and back to her work. “Leslie Dean is in the downstairs lobby, says she’s here for you.” Tina stilled, looked at the time. It wasn’t the time she would have chosen to take lunch, if she took lunches. It was a bit early for her tastes. Still, Leslie was in the lobby, waiting for her, and it disgusted Tina to describe it this way, but it made her feel gooey inside. “Should I send her up?” 

“No, tell her I’ll be right down.” She stood, putting away what she had been working on and gathering her purse. Her assistant ducked out, did what she was told. 

Leslie just knew Tina would come down. Not really, but she hoped. It was why she opted for picking her up at work; she hadn’t wanted Tina to stand her up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror every chance she got. She was worried she didn't look good enough. 

A part of her felt like she should be giving Tina space. Tina hadn't even officially began the divorce process yet (that she knew of). Then again, Leslie wasn't particularly considerate of her marriage even when it was strong, so she couldn't bring herself to care anymore now than she did then, now that Tina's marriage was dwindling. Given her biggest obstacle was out of the way, she was going to freely and relentlessly pursue Tina. Whether it was a good idea or not, she wasn't sure, but it worked for Karolina. It was a little weird, she thought, for her to be taking pages from her teenaged daughter’s playbook on how to get a girl. Embarrassing even. But, her experience with women was lacking, which was something she also found shame in. (She wishes she had the courage to live her life the way that felt right for her sooner.)

Nevertheless, if she was going to learn from anyone, it made the most sense to her that it be Karolina. 

Considering Nico was just a Tina 2.0, maybe Karolina’s tactics would work in similar ways. She remembered her daughter’s method: boldness, persistence and taking control when necessary. That was how her mini me won over Tina’s mini me. Seemed like a solid plan. It wasn’t hard for her to follow that example, anyway. She was persistent, bold, and if you asked some people (Frank, some of the clergies at Gibborum) Leslie was a bit controlling. (She liked the word dominating. It had a sexier appeal.)

The elevator dinged and the doors peeled back, revealing Tina Minoru in all her glory. 

Leslie could only imagine how dark her eyes must have gotten looking at Tina, whose dress hugged her body as if it were her own skin. She’d have Tina for lunch, if she would allow it. But, she was certain that Tina wouldn't go for that (at least not now) so for now, she would have to find satisfaction in her dreams. 

Tina wished Leslie wasn’t so open about her mental boners, especially not in public. It did nothing to help her ignore the rhythmic throbbing between her legs that had sparked since Leslie’s phone conversation. And, they weren't the only people in the lobby. She would hate if someone noticed.

“I had a feeling you couldn’t resist me.”

Tina rolled her eyes; Leslie was so annoying, so cheeky at times. It made Tina wonder why she liked her sometimes, why they were friends, how her crush formed. She turned as if to leave, but had no real intention of doing so because, she wouldn’t let Leslie know this, but she was really looking forward to having lunch with her. 

“I’m going back upstairs,” She walked a bit towards the elevator when she heard Leslie’s heels clacking behind her, approaching with a quickness. Tina smirked because somewhere (not that deep) inside, she enjoyed the idea of Leslie chasing her. 

Leslie could have easily grabbed Tina’s arm, but there was no fun in that, and Leslie wanted to be close to her so she looped an arm around Tina’s waist and pulled her back into her, her breathing hitched as a result. Leslie, being this close, could actually see the heat rising in her neck and creeping up to her face. 

“No, no,” Leslie’s breath on Tina’s ear sent a massive shiver up her spine; she actually shivered. Leslie felt an immense amount of pride. “I planned a wonderful lunch date for us, and it would be a little rude – not to mention, hurtful – if you were to stand me up.”

I’m not ready for you, Tina thought, but didn’t say out loud. The thought played in her head on a continuous loop. If Tina was religious, she'd pray for the strength to make it through this lunch without allowing herself to open up Pandora's Box. Instead, she just did her best to put up her walls and hoped they would be strong enough to keep her hormones in check. 

Nico had been out of her mind all day. 

She was having a hard time getting Karolina’s words out of her head. Hers and Leslie’s. It made it hard to focus. She’d had two tests today and hadn’t even put her name on them before the bell rang for next period. She was so off her game, she hadn't even gotten anxious about how much trouble she would be in when her mom found out she failed two exams. But, there were much more important things swirling around in her head. 

Nico spent the entire day reflecting. 

She was disappointed with herself. Her inability to get her shit together and her own fears and self-doubt cause her girlfriend a monumental amount of pain. She could see in her face in the car; she could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She could feel her general unsteadiness as far as where this relationship stood. It made Nico sick to her stomach to know that Karolina believed that she did something to make Nico not love her anymore. (Because Nico loved her more than anything. Herself included, and Karolina was probably right: maybe that was the problem.) It was another thing she hated herself for (which was problematic, because had it not been for her intense self loathing, she wouldn't have been neglecting her relationship, but she couldn't fight the feeling) because she knew that she was the reason Karolina felt like their relationship was dead, because of that rift Nico set between them. 

She needed to apologize, and get her relationship back on track. Karolina needed to know that she was loved, and that Nico felt she was worth fighting for. And, she needed to get her shit together because she couldn't let this happen again. 

She tried to, after first period. She approached her locker, but Karolina saw her coming. After slamming the locker shut, she stomped off, leaving Gert standing there, perplexed and filled Nico with more sorrow. She wasn't used to Karolina being genuinely angry with her. Gert approached her, and Nico wasn’t in the mood for her prying questions. So, when Gert asked, “Are you and Karolina not okay?” she replied, “Fuck off, Gertrude,” and stomped off in the same direction Karolina had, bumping Gert’s shoulder in the process. No doubt, she hurt her friend’s feelings, and Gert really didn’t deserve that. She made a mental note to apologize, later. 

Nico tried to text Karolina throughout the day. Karolina didn’t respond to a single text, didn’t even leave her on read; she left her on delivered. Karolina never ignored her text messages; it made her want to rip her hair out.

But, then, she had to check herself because Nico dug this grave herself. So, Nico couldn’t even be mad at that. 

She left her fourth period, asking to go to the bathroom about five minutes before class. Which led to her standing in an oversized closet – used to house outdated textbooks and tech – preparing her apology to her girlfriend, and practicing what she would say when she let Karolina back into her head. She was debated on what she should and shouldn’t leave out, because she wanted to explain, but she didn’t want to scare her either. 

(Then again, a year ago, Karolina told her, “You don’t scare me, Nico. Not now, not ever.”)(Nico realized she should listen to her girlfriend a whole lot more.)

Then, the lunch bell rang, and not even a full minute later she could see Karolina close to passing the closet from the window. She opened the door and snatched her inside. Karolina yelped at the sudden action. Nico pushed her away from the door, and quickly locked it. Nico pulled down the window cover and flipped the light switch. 

Karolina's heart pounded and it was irritating because she really didn't want to be around Nico right now, “What the hell, Nico?” 

“I want to talk.” 

“Well, I don’t want to talk right now.” Karolina made a move for the door, but Nico blocked it. “Nico!”

Nico shook her head, “I can’t let you leave, Karrie.” 

“Nico, you’re going to make us miss lunch.” Karolina sighed, crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I can cook for you when we get home, you know that.” Nico sat on the floor, back against the door. “Please, Karolina, can you just,” Karolina came at sat next to her before she could finish (because she could feel her desperation and she put up a decent front, but she wanted to fix this just as badly), much to Nico’s relief. Because she didn't want to beg (but she would if she had to). 

She reached over and grabbed her hands, hoping Karolina would make an effort to hold her hand (and Karolina wanted to, but she was tired, and unwilling to give any form of intimacy until she knew where she was going. But, she didn’t take her hand back because she was also scared Nico would retreat)(and this was the first time Nico had touched her, just for the sake of and it didn't feel like an illusion) when she didn’t, she just traced the lines of her palm, opting to look at her hands instead of her face because it was so much less nerve wracking. 

“I’ve been a shit girlfriend, lately. I don’t have an excuse, not a good one because there is no such thing. You shouldn’t be treated the way I’ve been treating you, and you shouldn’t be made to feel insecure about us, but you do, and that is a hundred percent on me. I’m sorry.”

Karolina laced their fingers together, “Okay. Thank you.” She rubbed her thumb over the backside of Nico’s hand, and laid her head on Nico’s shoulder. “I just want to understand you, why you were so distant. You can't shut me out like that, Nico. Not if this going to work. I want to help you, as much as I can but I can't do that if you're closed off.” 

Karolina was right about that; it clicked earlier, in the car. So, Nico told Karolina every thing she told Leslie, except she was so much calmer this time. At some point, Karolina sat up and just stared at her as she listened, still holding her hand. When she was done unloading, allowing Karolina back into her head, she felt as if she had just lifted an elephant off of her chest. She waited for Karolina to respond, but still couldn’t bring herself to actually look at Karolina. Especially since she could feel the way Karolina was looking at her; she was willing to bet, she was wide eyed and concerned. 

Karolina only really heard one thing she said. (Well, she really understood everything, but one part really stood out.)

“Nico, you have to love yourself because, if you kill yourself, Nico, I swear to God.” 

That made Nico look at her, “I won’t.” 

“Promise?”

Nico cradled her face, rested her forehead against her girlfriend's, "I won't do that, Karolina. I promise.” 

Leslie – for some reason – insisted on sitting on Tina’s side of the booth. It gave her flashbacks the very last time she allowed herself to be alone (without husbands) with Leslie, socially. Flashbacks to Leslie’s inability to keep her hands to herself, and she really didn’t need any reason for Leslie to be imprinted in her brain later. 

She huffed, feeling Leslie’s pinky graze her leg, unable to tell if it was intentional or not, not really caring either way. She snapped, “You do realize the other side of the booth is meant to be sat in, right?” 

Leslie made no effort to move. It was difficult enough to argue her way into Tina’s side in the first place. When she watered Tina down enough, she had taken her chance to slide in, which only gained her a minor eye roll rather than her pushing Leslie out. Which Leslie fully expected. She wanted to be close to her; she couldn't get enough of it. She didn’t get the chance to be close to her often. 

She let out a curt breath through her nose and waved her off, picking up the menu, “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy having me this close to you.” 

“I don’t.” (Liar, you love it, the voice in the back of her head piped up.) 

The waiter was approaching their table, and Leslie put on her friendly face, muttering to Tina, “Keep telling yourself that, dear,” before giving her full attention to the waiter. 

Leslie ordered, for both of them, drinks and meals. She wasn’t sure, if she was impressed by her feeling confident to do that (not many would be bold enough to do such a thing; people tended to tiptoe around Tina) or if she was annoyed by it. She’d wait until the food arrived to see which way the wind blew, she decided. 

Leslie made small talk, which Tina hated, most of the time, but she indulged in it because she appreciated not being asked about the important stuff, like Robert or her feelings. Leslie would ask about work; Tina would ask about the church. Leslie would ask her about movies and television; Tina brought up books. Leslie asks random questions; ones that Tina would walk away from anyone else for asking on account of them being meaningless and moronic, but she enjoys answering Leslie’s ridiculous hypotheticals. It’s fun, she thinks, relaxing even. 

(Leslie asks if she had a superpower, what would she want. Tina tells her she always wanted to be a witch. Leslie thinks it makes perfect sense, thinks it fits.)

When her meal arrives, Tina’s tongue has an orgasm as she takes her first bite. And, Leslie looks so damned smug. And, Tina thinks she so annoying (in a fun and pleasant way)(not that she would ever allow Leslie to be privy to that information because she would likely not hear the end of it). Leslie doesn’t talk to her as she eats, which Tina appreciates because she hates talking as she eats. 

Until she does, “Are you enjoying our date?” 

Tina almost choked. Almost, but she got herself together before it could happen. She shook her head, kept eating, kept calm, “This is not a date. This is a friendly outing.” 

“Nothing I do with you is just friendly.” Tina looked at her to find Leslie giving her that look. Again. She crossed her legs under the table. Leslie dragged her index finger along the skin of the underside of her thigh. Tina shuddered; Leslie went back to eating, “Just so you know.”


	8. Chapter 8

Karolina suggested Nico go to therapy. It wasn’t a suggestion that she was partial to, but it couldn’t have been the worse idea in the world. She couldn’t deny that it was necessary, either. 

She just needed to talk to her mother first, which she was dreading. Because, outside of the freedom she got with the Deans, Tina had been stricter. She monitored her a whole lot more; Nico even caught her reading her diary once. It was the reason she stopped keeping one. As much as she hated it, but she always knew that it was because she was afraid Nico would end up like Amy. Talking to her about this, meant – in a way, no matter how small – confirming her mother’s deepest fear. With everything going on between her mom and dad, Nico felt that Tina had enough on her plate. She didn’t want to add to it, but she couldn’t pretend this was something to be ignored. 

So, here she was, standing outside of her mother’s bedroom door, killing time and feeling dreadful. Then, her mother peered upward, over her laptop and the rim of her glasses. She spotted Nico, waved her in. Nico took her precious time, as her mother seemed to focus on work once more. 

Nico sat on the edge of the foot of the bed, “Mom, I need to talk you.” 

Tina nodded but otherwise didn’t look up, “Well, talk, Nico.” 

“Mom,” she took a deep breath, “I think, I would like to see a therapist.” 

Tina’s brain short-circuited a few times for about a minute. Nico sat there, watched as her mother’s fingers – once gliding across the laptop keyboard – stilled and she just blinked for a second. Nico shifted, uncomfortable and anxious while Tina still just, sat there blinking, consistent but a few seconds short of being able to be considered rapid. As if her brain had shut down. Nico considered saying more, but she wasn’t sure that her mom would even receive the information. Therapy was a clear shock, just the mention of the word. You hide from your problems, sweep them under the rug, not confront them. Nico learned that from her own family, on both sides really. 

The gears begin to grind in Tina’s head again, willing her to take off her glasses and close her laptop. She didn’t know what to say, where to start but she tried to choose her words with care. 

Their family had been going through a lot as of late. Tina was no fool; there was no way her daughter could be – more or less – in the middle of things and walk away unscathed. She was just in shock, in shock that she asked for help. Nico had always been one to internalize, handle it by her lonesome, often times, leaving her to suffer in silence. The fact that she was asking for help at all, therapy – such a taboo thing; its existence greatly ignored within their family and downright looked down upon – no less was jarring, just a bit. 

(Tina didn’t even want to imagine how her mother would have responded to her asking to go to therapy at Nico’s age.)

Even with all that dancing around her mind, she would be the biggest liar on the planet if she said she wasn’t grateful that Nico asked. Tina wished Amy had asked. If Nico felt this was something she needed, Tina would help her. Because if Nico pulled an Amy, Tina was certain she would pull a Nico. 

She surprised Nico just as much as Nico surprised her when the only response she gave was an, “Alright.” 

It was Nico’s turn to experience the mental short-circuit because she was certain that this was going take a lot more resistance than it had. She had been prepared to present a court case, if need be. She couldn’t control – not that she really tried to – the askance expression that took over. 

“That’s,” she struggled, stumbling over that one word, “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” 

“I’m not going to fight you on it, if that’s what you expected, Nico.” It wasn’t intention, but the statement had been effective in stunning Nico again, this time into pure silence. “I would just like to know what’s going on with you.” In all truth, Tina was dreading whatever cesspit of emotions that would flood open with this. But, maybe had she been more open with her feelings, she wouldn’t be where she was in life, at the moment. What better place to atone for that major mistake, she figured, than within her relationship with Nico? But Nico hadn’t responded. Be it due to her shock or general guardedness, Tina couldn’t be sure. “I know things within this family have been complicated, given everything going on with your father and I,” 

Nico’s brain caught up, and she felt as if that was a good place to cut it, “It’s not just that.” She braced herself, because she was about to do it. She was about to suck all of the air out of them room and confirm her mom’s deepest nightmares. “I just feel so,” she paused, didn’t look away from her mom, but she didn’t allow herself to dwell on her inquisitive gaze either, “There’s such a strong darkness in me, and I just feel hollow and empty and,” Nico felt pathetic for even saying it, “and worthless.” 

Tina hated that, couldn’t think of anything she hated more, “You’re not.” 

“Yeah,” Nico snorted, “Karolina tells me all the time that I’m precious and worthy of life and love, even Leslie said it.”

“You are.” 

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. It was only two words, but Nico couldn’t remember the last time Tina said anything that nice to her. Not that she was mean to her, per say, but they certainly didn’t talk much. It was just two words, but Nico didn’t know how much she had needed to hear them until she heard them.

She felt her eyes get heavy with tears and she let out a shaky breath; she looked at her hands then back at her mom, “The things is, Mom, I don’t think I am. Everything I am, I hate.” She smiled, not a happy one. One that could only be described as melancholy, filled with shame and hopelessness. This was easily becoming one of the worst moments in Tina’s life. She was a failure, as a mother, there was no denying that, “It’s like, I exist in an ocean of despondency, and everyday, I understand why Amy sank instead of swim.”

Her nerves were shot; Tina could feel it. She hoped she didn’t appear to be as shaky on the surface as she felt within. She was at a loss for words, and she wished she wasn’t so bad at this. But, she was. And, she was afraid that if she did say something, it would be the wrong something, and that was a terrifying risk to take. So, instead, she slid her glasses back on, opened up her laptop and begin to search for therapists in the city. “I will,” her voice was as shaky as she felt; she cleared her throat, “I will find you the best therapist in Los Angeles.” Nico nodded and got up to make her exit, but a part of her didn’t want to leave. And, Tina didn’t want to her to leave. “You can sleep in here for the night, if you’d like.” 

Nico kicked off her socks and climbed in her mother’s bed and curled up as close to her as close could be. Tina found a small amount of solace in knowing that she wouldn’t wake up tomorrow morning to find Nico unresponsive and cold. She wondered if she could rope Nico into spend every night she spent at home in bed with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really care for the term "filler chapter" but I kind of needed to write something to keep my head in the game. So, I guess you could classify this as that. But, I really like it, and to me, it kind of turned into something more. 
> 
> It's not angsty, yay. And, there is a lil smut in there featuring junior deanoru so you know, have fun, I guess.

Nico woke up, just as the sun rose with the overwhelming need to pee. 

She had yet to open her eyes, but she made a move to get out of bed, only find her movement restricted. She grunted, opening her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a second to remember where she was, where she slept. She tried, again, to move, but her mother’s grip tightened, which just increased her need to go to the bathroom. 

She looked over her shoulder, as best as she could, at her mother, who looked as if she was focused on keeping Nico right where she was. The more she struggled, the tighter Tina held on. When Nico looked back at her, she looked distressed.

“Mom,” Tina tightened her grip on Nico, and she almost peed. She shook her mom as hard as she could, and Tina grunted. Nico didn’t think that her mom’s grip could get any tighter. She squirmed and shook her mom until Tina finally began to stir. “Mom.”

Tina’s eyes opened, hooded, it was hard to tell they were open, but they were open, “Why are you moving so much?” 

“I have to use the bathroom.” 

Tina looked a little peeve, but she sat up in bed, giving Nico free rein to get out of bed. As Nico went into the bathroom, Tina kept her eyes on her until she disappeared into the bathroom. Tina kept her eyes fixated on the door until she came out. She had half a mind to say something, but she was interrupted by the sound of the boisterous knocking at the door. She grimaced and went to answer the door just as Nico headed toward her bedroom. 

The first face she saw when she opened the door was Karolina’s. She was smiling but Tina could see her anxiety behind it. It falter, just a bit upon seeing Tina. She looked around a little past Tina as best as she could. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to be able to tell she was looking for Nico. Now, the anxiety behind her smile made sense. Tina could relate to how she felt. She planned on letting her inside to begin with because it was normal for the Karolina to come over for breakfast on weekends. But the look on her face made Tina move aside with a different sense of urgency. She was closing the door when she felt resistance. She opened the door back to reveal Leslie Dean. She smiled. It was small. It could have gone unnoticed, but Leslie knew her. Leslie saw it. It made her feel prideful. Tina was relieved to see her, and she was too tired to pretend she wasn’t. 

Leslie stepped in, leaning in toward Tina’s ear, “Aren’t you just ravishing in the morning?” She walked past Tina, giving her no chance to respond. Tina just rolled her eyes as she closed the door. 

Karolina found Nico in her bedroom, wearing only the shortest pair of shorts she had ever seen (outside of her own wardrobe) and a black-laced bra to match. She was almost distracted because Nico was just so damned delicious but she kept her head in the game. Remembered why she hadn’t slept all night, and why she had awakened her mother at the ass crack of dawn to come over here. 

Karolina had left Nico over thirty texts last night and called about twelve times. 

It was strange from the outside looking in, she could admit. But, she didn’t let herself feel guilty about it. She couldn’t get the idea of Nico killing herself out of her mind. Nico promised she wouldn’t, but it was hard for her heart to believe that. So, to say that she was freaked out when Nico didn’t respond to her was a definite understatement. It was hard not to assume the worse. When she called out to her girlfriend and she jumped, Karolina just stood there, watched her turn around. She forced herself to keep her eyes on Nico’s face. 

“What are you doing here so early?” 

Karolina sighed, stood up straight, “You didn’t answer your phone last night. I called you and texted you so many times last night, Nico.”

Nico frowned, walked over to her nightstand where her phone was still on the charger. She picked it up and winced when she saw everything she missed, all from her Karolina. She unplugged the phone and sat it back down. “Karolina, I’m sorry. I wasn’t ignoring you, I swear.”

Karolina shook her head, “I didn’t think you were ignoring me, Nico.”

Nico didn’t have to think for more than a second to understand what Karolina meant. The mental connection was immediate. She walked over to where her girlfriend was standing, reached behind her and closed her bedroom door before grabbing hold of her waist. Karolina reached out and played with her hair.

Nico leaned into the touch, “I’m okay, okay?” She gave Karolina’s waist a soft yet firm squeeze. Karolina smiled, nodded. “I wouldn’t be able to do that if I wasn’t.” Karolina laughed, breathlessly. Her smile lingering and taking on a life of its own. Nico smiled at Karolina’s smile because fuck the sun, her smile was the brightest thing in the universe. 

“You know,” Karolina tucked a strand of hair behind Nico’s ear, “You look pretty hot in lace.” Nico pulled her closer and pushed herself up on the tip of her toes and Karolina met her half way. It was a peck, at first, on Nico’s part, but Karolina didn’t give her the chance to pull away. She got a strong grip on the nape of Nico’s neck, holding her in place and turning the kiss from something sweet and innocent into something so much more. She bit Nico’s bottom lip, forcing a whimper to escape her lips just as she got the hint and allowed Karolina to slip her tongue into her mouth, both girls moaning at the contact. Karolina took the lead because she always did, and Nico let her because she trusted her enough to follow her to the ends of the earth. They kissed for a while, felt like a lifetime, but then Nico couldn’t breath so she pulled back, trying to replenish the air Karolina had just stolen from her. She hadn’t even noticed how hungry Karolina looked, “You’d look even hotter without it.” Karolina smirked.

Nico’s breathing hitched, “My mom’s still here.” 

“So is mine,” She pecked her lips again and started moving the two of them towards Nico’s bed, “Let’s see how quiet you can be.” 

Tina had left Leslie alone in her kitchen as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to wash her face. 

She couldn’t say that she had expected Leslie to stay still in her absence. Leslie had always been what some may classify as too familiar, too comfortable with all things Tina related (except Robert, perhaps), and it was a trait of hers that maximized to an absurd degree over the course of Karolina and Nico’s relationship. So, yes, she had fully expected Leslie to make herself comfortable. When she walked into her kitchen to be met with Leslie rummaging through to cabinets and refrigerator, the most surprising thing of it all was the fact that Tina wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Had it been any other PRIDE member (or person at all) she would rip them to shreds. Instead, she just watched Leslie, listened to her hum as she moved around the kitchen, searching and grunting, presumably when she couldn’t find what she was searching for. 

Leslie bent over looking for something in one of the lower cabinets and Tina found herself having a Leslie-moment, “Leslie, what’re you doing?” 

Leslie looked over her shoulder, but otherwise made no move to stand upright. Tina wished she would because she really needed something else to look at besides Leslie’s ass, but she couldn’t focus on anything else so long as it was on full display. It more than likely wasn’t even intended to have such an effect but Tina couldn’t help but feel as if it was one of the many things done just to torture her. 

Though, at the moment, Leslie seemed particularly aloof, “I’m trying to make breakfast.” She pointed to the teakettle on the stove that Tina had missed, “There’s tea, for you, in that since I know you don’t like coffee.” 

Tina’s face scrunched up at that, “How do you know that?” Leslie stood up – finally! – and faced her. Tina raised her hand before she could respond, “And, don’t say anything cheesy.”

“I drink after you on occasion.” As if it were no big deal at all, but aside from that one night, Tina did not know that. She had just assumed that Leslie had done that to mess with her, but since it was a normal thing, apparently, that put a different spin on things. “What do you guys typically eat for breakfast?” 

Tina headed over to the kettle, fixing herself some coffee, “Japanese food. And, Nico cooks on weekends.” Tina started to sit her mug down on the counter, but then hesitated, in light of Leslie’s new admission. She held her mug close her chest, instead. “I should go and get her.” 

“Is Karolina in there with her?” 

Tina nodded, “Presumably.” 

Leslie shook her head, “Might not be the best idea to go in there.” She'd walked in on them before and it triggered an existential parental crisis.

“Why not?” Leslie gave a naughty little grin, which Tina didn’t get at first, until she did. Her face paled, “They wouldn’t really do that under my roof, with the both of us here.” Leslie laughed a little, and made herself a cup of coffee as she still played with the idea of what to make for breakfast. But, that was such a non-reassuring response. “Would they?”

Back arched off the mattress, head dipped back into the pillow, biting her own hand hard enough to break skin, Nico was struggling to not make a sound. The things that Karolina Dean could do to her with her fingers could be considered a supernatural gift, and as if that didn’t make silence hard enough, Karolina whispering, “Come on, baby, I wanna hear you,” and then sucking her earlobe did nothing to help. 

Nico was sure that it was sin to feel this good. Then Karolina curled her fingers just so and applied the perfect amount of pressure where Nico needed. A whimper escaped, but that was all that Nico would allow. She bit her hand harder, hoped she wouldn’t draw blood because that would certainly leave a mark that she didn’t want to try to explain. 

She wondered if her back could break, arched up this high. She clenched around Karolina, making it difficult for her to move. But, she managed. The action had, in fact, pulled Karolina in deeper so when Karolina managed to curl her fingers again, she hit that dream spot. The spot that she liked to save for her grand finale. Nico let out a low, long and (unfortunately) muffled moan. 

Karolina hit again, hoping she would get louder, because every ounce of naughty and rebellion she had in her body came out when she was having sex with Nico. She didn’t care much about an audience. But, Nico held more control than she usually allowed herself to hold onto, because Nico was terrified of the idea of Tina walking in. 

When Karolina hit the spot again, Nico bit down harder on her hand and the taste of metallic slowly filled her taste buds. Even with that, she couldn’t fight to moan that clawed its way out of her throat. It was still quiet and Karolina liked when she could make Nico holler. 

She applied more pressure to her most sensitive place, and Nico tried to run from it. But, Karolina just followed, kept the pressure level right where it was and curled, again. Nico whimpered as she began to feel her stomach coil and tighten. Karolina could feel it, too, could tell by the way Nico fluttered around her. Karolina repeated her actions, again. Nico felt like she was on fire. Biting her hand suddenly wasn’t enough. The hand in her mouth reached back for the headboard and was replaced with her girlfriend’s lips just at the time Karolina repeated her previous actions, thus swallowing the moans from Nico that followed, smirking at how her hand became progressively wet until her palm was soaked in near completion. She pulled away the kiss and withdrew her fingers. Nico sighed and panted. 

Karolina waited until her breathing steadied, “So, did you talk to your mom about therapy?” She brought her own fingers up to her lips. She had lots of cleaning up to do.

Nico couldn’t believe her, “Seriously?” 

“What?”

“You can’t fuck me and then, ask me about my mom. There’s gotta be some sort of rule against that or something.” 

Karolina licked the palm of her hand all the way to the tip of her middle before taking her whole finger into her mouth before releasing it entirely. It made Nico want a round two, “I didn’t ask about your mom. I asked about therapy.” 

Nico scoffed, though, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of Karolina’s lips and tongue. “Yeah, in direct relation to my mom.”

“Nico!”

“Sorry,” she wanted to sit up but still lacked the energy. “We talked, and she’s finding me one.” Karolina nodded, pleased that Nico would be getting the help that she needed. “That’s actually why I didn’t see any of your messages last night. I slept in her room last night.” 

Karolina let out a playful gasp, “Is Nico Minoru becoming a Mama’s girl?” 

Nico snorted, “Shut up.” 

Leslie and Tina had given up on waiting for the girls to come out of their room fifteen minutes ago. 

Leslie started on breakfast and Tina helped out despite the fact that she despised cooking just to keep her mind from wandering. 

It wasn’t as if she was necessarily shocked that Nico and Karolina’s relationship had taken on that form; it had been two years. But, she had never thought about, and she certainly had never imagined that they’d be careless enough to do…whatever they were doing under her roof with her still in the house. It wasn’t something she wanted to think about, but it was a haunting thought. 

She hadn’t even given Nico the talk yet. 

Every once in a while, she would swear she heard a noise. But when she would look at Leslie for a reaction, she would come up empty. Leslie would just keep moving around the kitchen, completing whatever task was at hand as if there either hadn’t been a noise or if she was just used to this sort of thing. Tina, for the first time in a decade, found herself questioning what kind of things go in within the walls of the Dean household. 

(And, she asked, before she could think about. When Leslie told her that it hadn’t taken her long to learn that when Karolina wanted to go, she didn’t have much of a concept for either time or place, Tina regretted having said anything.)(She couldn’t look at Karolina the same anymore.)(She thought that maybe it was finally time to start utilizing their guest room.) 

Cooking with Leslie – it turns out – is truly the ideal distraction. It is serenely domestic. They were two drums with two different tunes but they moved in sync, created a nice rhythm between them. But, they worked that way with PRIDE. So, it wasn’t so much shocking, just nice and appreciated. 

There was an intimacy in the air, too, cooking with Leslie. Tina learned that physical touch was merely Leslie’s second language rather than a joker she pulled out of her deck of cards to torture her. She hadn’t considered what innocent touches from Leslie would feel like; she never really had the luxury, but Tina liked those. The brief link Leslie would initiate between their pinkies if their hands were free, a light hand to the small of her back as Leslie would pass her, the firm yet gentle and sweet grip Leslie would have on her waist if Tina happened to in her way (and, maybe Tina found herself in Leslie’s path a little too often to be consider coincidence.) 

The touches – regardless of Leslie’s intention – were still enough to ignite a fire in the pit of her stomach. Though, the fire, set by these touches, was more simmering and calm than raging and violent. 

Tina was having the damnedest time remembering the last time someone’s being set her ablaze. But, here Leslie Dean was, sauntering around her kitchen as if she lived here, and Tina felt like there was only a matter of time before the simmering fire turned into an explosion and she combusted.

Leslie insisted, that she sit once breakfast was prepared, and Tina didn’t argue. Just sat in her seat – at the seat of the table – and sipped her tea, which, to her dismay, she was beginning to run low on. Leslie fixed a plate and was in the process of bringing it over to her when the girls walked into the kitchen, after what felt like a thousand years. 

Karolina’s arm laced around Nico’s shoulder, holding her close. Tina would have found the sight to be endearing had she not noticed that Nico’s legs were a tad wobbly at best, and Karolina wasn’t just being affectionate but holding her on her own two feet. Her stomach lurched. Leslie either noticed her uneasiness or just had impeccable timing. She sat down the plate she’d prepared down in front of Tina and gave her shoulder a squeeze whilst picking up the tea mug with her free hand, having noticed it needed a refill. Tina hadn’t given much thought to, just leaned into it out of instinct and smiled a little. 

Nico noticed that. Her face scrunched up, and she wondered what alternate universe she just stepped into. It wasn’t even eight in the morning and her mom was smiling. At Leslie Dean. In an adoring, not at all platonic way, and what the hell was going on? She looked at Karolina who was too focused on food to have noticed. Then, she looked back at her mom who was pale looking at her because, yes, she had noticed Nico noticing. And, Nico wasn’t sure exactly what type of cat it was, but it was so out of the bag. 

Nico had fully expected Leslie to fix everyone’s breakfast, but no. The only other plate she fixed aside from Tina’s was her own. Nico felt as if she were going off the deep in because Karolina hadn’t noticed that, either. 

Karolina stepped away from her and she managed to get herself to the table fine. She sat at the chair to the left of her mom and across from Karolina’s mom. She watched them, Leslie in particular. Leslie, who was staring at her mom like she didn’t have a meal to digest. Leslie, who looked at her mother as if she were the reason the sun came up this morning. It was weird. Karolina sat her breakfast down in front of her and started eating her own. But, Nico just stared. Then, she saw her mom catch Leslie staring and fondly roll her eyes and blush. 

Nico wanted to throw a biscuit at them. (And, by them, she meant Leslie because she was scared of her mom.)


	10. Chapter 10

So, Nico was back to being weird again. 

Lucky for Karolina, it wasn’t in detrimental to their relationship. She wasn’t being distant or cold. She wasn’t ignoring her or anything. She just didn’t seem to want to be alone with Karolina. And, she was being weird with Leslie. Not that she was particularly buddy-buddy with Leslie ever, but her energy was off whenever she was around. And, she was jumpy and defensive whenever Leslie offered up family questions. 

She was adamant about not leaving the house, especially not when Karolina came over with her mom. The couple hadn’t been on a proper date since… well, not since they found out about the affair. But, it hadn’t been something that was actively avoided. 

Until, after that one breakfast a week ago.

Their moms were getting closer, becoming something more akin to friends, and Karolina loved that. Because, while she knew her mom and her girlfriend’s mom certainly had more of an affinity to each other than to the other members of PRIDE, Tina had always obviously kept her mother at bay. Now that the wall seemed to be coming down more and more, Karolina thought it was a bit of a relief. She always wanted her family to be closer to the Minoru’s, especially considering she had full intention of becoming a Minoru (deep into the future). 

She had assumed it would be a relief to Nico as well, but it was difficult to see where she stood. Because, while she was weird with Leslie when it was just the three of them, she was hellbent on them all staying in common areas whenever Karolina and her mom would visit the Minoru household. 

Karolina had spent more time with Tina in a week than she had in two years, it felt like. All Nico’s doing. 

She insisted on cooking with them when they came over. She had spent every dinner night with the Minoru women, her mother in tow, for the last seven nights. And, at Nico’s insistence, they had long movie night, every night. During movie night, whenever she was able to resist Karolina’s begging (which was more often than ever before and Karolina was not a fan of it), she actually would curl up in her mother’s lap. Or, she would just lay her head there, and stretch her legs out across the couch, effectively putting she and Tina on their own island. 

In hindsight, Karolina realized, it wasn’t hard to see where Nico stood on the Leslie and Tina friendship front. 

In hindsight, she and Nico obviously had opposite views on the matter. 

Even with all her reflection, though, Karolina missed entirely the effect it had on her mom. 

At first, Leslie hadn’t really noticed anything out of the blue. But, on occasion, she began to notice Nico’s looks of contempt. It hurt her feelings at first, but mostly was cause for much confusion. But, then, she started noticing how Nico had a knack for popping up whenever she was trying to get some alone time with Tina. And, Tina seemed to be a bit on edge whenever Nico was near. Her responses to Leslie’s flirtation and affections were harsh, at best; Leslie felt like she was competing with Robert again. 

Nico went through unbelievable lengths to keep them away from each other. If it wasn’t clear by the subtle glares or the random intrusions or the refusal go out with Karolina whenever she asked, her cuddling Tina and very purposefully taking up at the space her tiny body could take up on the couch made things very clear. 

Nico was cockblocking. 

But, to be a hundred percent truthful, feelings about it aside, she wasn’t going to let her or anybody else get in the way of her and her Tina getting together. She would just have to regroup until Nico got used to things. Leslie’s wanted Tina for years, and she was fairly certain the feelings were mutual. Leslie was determined to get what she wanted. So, if that meant, only seeing her in at PRIDE meetings and in public or at Tina’s job, then, fine. 

Leslie was at the place she had taken Tina for – what she considered – their first date, and picked up lunch for the two of them. She was planning on stopping by WizTech. Which, wasn’t information she let Tina in on. For two reasons, 1) the obvious, she wanted it to be a surprise 2) she needed to talk to her assistant. Because, yes, Leslie was still technically keeping tabs on her. And, Tina’s assistant texted her, claiming to have new “insight”. 

(She is aware that keeping tabs on Tina is a bit stalkerish.)

(She’s been meaning to stop.)

(But, it’s helpful.)

Tina’s assistant had taken an impromptu break. Which, Tina wasn’t normally a fan of, but she was on a conference call. So, she wouldn’t need her for a while. 

She was pacing her office when she passed by the window, saw Leslie’s car pull in. She bit back her smile, continued her call and went back to pacing her office. She circled her desk a few times, then, headed back to the window. She could actually see Leslie, now, and she wasn’t alone. She was with Tina’s assistant. Tina’s head cocked to the side as she watched them talk. She watched as her assistant looked around the lot, as if afraid to be seen. She watched as Leslie passed something that Tina couldn’t really see from this high up off to her before exiting window view. 

Curious, Tina headed to her desk pulled up her cameras and watched Leslie enter the building. At the same time, she pulled out her business cell and pulls up her assistant’s number. The conference call was wrapping up, and she was counting down the minutes. She managed to stay actively engaged until the very end. 

The moment the line clicked, she rang her assistant, who was smart enough to answer on the first ring. “What did Leslie Dean give you, and why?”

Karolina surfed her social media as she sat in her car as she waited for Nico to meet her there. 

Having lunch in Karolina’s car wasn’t a normal thing. Majority of the time, they sat with their friends. Today, Karolina was really craving some Nico time, and she didn’t want to sit in a dusty closet or a musty locker room or behind the bleachers to risk being sexually harassed by Chase’s idiot lacrosse teammates. 

So, in lieu of all that, the car was the most optimal option. 

Every now and again, she would look up, try to gauge Nico’s proximity only to come up empty with every glance. Nico seemed to be taking her precious time, and for all her waiting, she’d better have chosen the good options. 

At another seven-minute interval, Karolina looked up again. This time with luck on her side as she spotted her tiny girlfriend, lunch in hand, sprinting towards her car. Nico would probably kill her for doing so, but she pulled up her camera, laughing through the lens as Nico zig-zagged through people. It was arguably the funniest thing she had seen all year because it didn’t seem to be easy to run in her full goth get up, and Karolina could remember the last time she had seen Nico run at all. 

When Nico was closer to the car, Karolina put her phone away as to avoid getting caught. Nico made it to the car, hopped in, struggling to breath. Karolina leaned over to kiss her, and Nico ducked her, only giving Karolina access to her forehead. Which Karolina pecked, satisfied regardless. 

“Sorry,” Nico’s chest heaved and she sounded completely winded. “I’d kiss you, but I can’t,” she took a deep breath in, pointed to her chest, trying to motion breath as best as she could because she was not finishing that sentence. Karolina responded by kissing any part of Nico’s face that was available over and over and over again. Nico regained her breath and mushed her girlfriend’s face away, and Karolina, unoffended, kissed her palm, “Knock it off, ya sap.” 

Karolina giggled, took the food bag and sat back in her seat, “Is it a crime to miss my girlfriend?” 

“I spend just about ever waking minute of my existence with you, Karrie. What’s there to miss?” 

“Privacy.” 

Nico looked over at Karolina. Karolina looked right back. Nico squinted, did a mental sweep over recent events, took into account the recent vibes of their relationship (namely Karolina’s end of it). She put two and two together. 

“Is this about our parents?” Karolina dug into the bag, casually at a french fry and hummed a low mhmmm in response. When Karolina pulled out another fry, Nico swiped it from her and ate it herself, “What’s the harm in me wanting to hang out with my mom more?”

“No harm, except the fact that you’re treating my mom differently. And, you won’t let us leave the house.”

Nico cringed thinking about Leslie but otherwise ignored the first statement, “I don’t want to leave my mom alone.” 

“She wouldn’t be alone. She’d be with my mom.” 

“Yeah,” Nico snorted exceptionally hard and saw it fit to revise her previous statement, “I don’t want to leave my mom alone with your mom.” 

Karolina frowned, stopped eating. “What’s that supposed to mean? What’s wrong with my mom?” 

Nico sighed. Karolina was too naïve for her own good sometimes. Furthermore, Karolina was the gayest person Nico knew. How she didn’t see what was going on was beyond her. But, whatever, if she didn’t see it, Nico wasn’t going to expose it. No reason to spoil her innocence. Besides, with time, she was sure Karolina would notice things for herself. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry. Can we just enjoy our us time, please?”

Karolina wasn’t going for it, and Nico could tell so she just braced herself, “No, we can’t. What’s so wrong with my mom?” 

Leslie stepped into Tina’s office without a single car in the world. She hadn’t even noticed the mental daggers being shot at her. She just sat Tina’s lunch in front of her; Tina made no move to touch it. Instead, Leslie was greeted with, “You’ve been keeping tabs on me.” 

Leslie had missed the glare, but the fury in Tina’s voice – no matter how calm and quiet was unmistakable. On one hand, the rational one, Leslie knew she was well within her rights to be upset. She would be, too, if the shoe was on the other foot. However, on the other hand, she was kind of pissed at Tina’s assistant. She paid the young girl for secrecy more than she did for the information itself. Tina was just staring at her, waiting for a response. Anything she said was likely to piss Tina off, so there was no point in being anything but honest. 

“I have.” 

“For how long?”

Leslie didn’t really want to answer that, “I’m sure Trisha already told you that.”

“I didn’t ask her,” Tina’s voice was too calm. Yet extremely menacing. Leslie was little nervous, but she did her best not to show it. Tina was growing impatient, “I’m asking you, and I will not ask twice.”

“Just since Victor outed your husband’s affair.” Tina’s head was spinning. Shock didn’t really describe what she was feeling. “But, to be fair, I only did because I was worried about you, and you completed isolated yourself from the world.” 

Sometimes, not as often as she thought so for everyone else, but sometimes, Tina thought Leslie was truly moronic, “Are you fucking insane? You call or you could’ve fucking texted me. I literally own my cell phone.” 

Leslie scoffed at that, “We both know you wouldn’t have answered it.” 

No point in arguing with that, “Then, you wallow in your worries until I resurface. You don’t fucking stalk me.” 

“Stalking is a strong word, and we both know I have never been good with sitting on my hands.”

Tina huffed, “It’s fitting, and you should practice.”

Leslie chewed her inner lip, “Does my bringing you lunch make up for it?” 

Tina just blinked at her like she was witnessing her body split in half vertically. Leslie Dean truly had some screws loose.

Karolina just stared at her, waiting for her to answer. Because Nico kept trying to avoid, kept stuffing her face to ignore the question. But, Nico was running out of food. So, if that was the game she wanted to play, she could wait. Even if it meant that they would be late for class, she would wait. 

Nico just peaked at her from the corner of her eye every once in a while. Each time she hoped when she looked that her face would be less intense, less prying. But, she never got that lucky. Karolina was still waiting, still expecting. And, how would Nico even say what she wanted to say without it sounding weird? There was no way that it was possible for it to not be weird. Her mother-in-law wanted to be with her mom. How do you make that sound okay? Because it wasn’t. All Nico knew was that she needed to think of something quickly because she was on the last of her veggie burger and vegan nuggets. She tried to slowly but Nico always ate like a vacuum. And, in the blink of an eye, her food was gone. So she looked at Karolina again; Karolina who repeated her question as if Nico could have possibly forgotten it. 

Nico wondered if she could distract her. “You know, Karrie, you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.” 

“Nico, you can’t flirt your way out of this.” 

So much for that plan, Nico thought. She tossed her hands up, signaling defeat. “Alright, alright. Fine. I was being honest, though.” Growing silent because she still had no intent to answer. 

“Nico!”

“Okay, okay.” She sighed. Opened her mouth, closed it, then repeated the action twice more before sighing again, “You know, lunch should be over literally any moment now.” 

“Nico!” Karolina sighed out of pure frustration. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes, Nico really got on her nerves. “What’s so wrong with my mom that she isn’t good enough to be left alone with your mom?”

“Whoa, whoa. I never said that.” 

Karolina nodded, “You basically did. It was implied. Just answer the question, Nico, you are really starting to make me angry.” 

Nico didn’t need that. She closed her eyes, didn’t want to see her response or her face when she broke the news and blurted, “Your mom wants to nasty, naked things with my mom, and I can’t let that happen!” 

Karolina stared at her a second before dissolving into an obnoxious laughing fit. A few tears even escaped her eyes. Nico opened her eyes and stared blankly because Karolina wasn’t taking this seriously enough. Karolina wiped her tears, and laughter reduced to giggling. “Nico, that’s ridiculous.” 

“It’s not. I know the vibes. I know what I saw, and I refuse to let us become stepsisters. Nope.” 

Karolina shook her head, “Baby, listen, I’m sure you just read the room wrong, okay? Our moms are just finally becoming friends. Isn’t that a good thing?”

Nico tried to gauge whether or not Karolina was serious. How could she not see it when it was so obvious? But, Karolina was serious. There was no hint of a joke in her expression at all, not even a little doubt. She genuinely believed that Leslie Dean and Tina Minoru were just friends. 

“Karolina, you suck as a lesbian.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long. Because, I wasn't sure where it was going and it kept feeling unfinished.

The most imbecilic thing Tina had ever done was give Leslie the green light to text her. 

If Tina hadn’t known Leslie, she’d assume that she was unemployed. It didn’t make sense for any adult to have as much time on their hands as Leslie seemed to. (Then, again, what the fuck actually went on in Gibborum?) Leslie rotated between texting her apologies and normal messages, random updates throughout the day or jokes. Like they were friends or something. (They were certainly something, Tina just wasn't sure what and if she wanted to be a part of whatever this was anymore.)

Tina never texted back because they weren’t friends and she was still upset about the stalking. Well, not necessarily upset, just wary. Leslie made it clear that she didn’t understand boundaries, and Tina was thinking that maybe she shouldn’t have let her so close to begin with. Then again, how surprised could she really be? She knew when she was married that Leslie didn’t respond well to boundaries. To Leslie, boundaries were damn near nonexistent.

Hindsight is 20/20. And for those months she spent wallowing, it was her assistant – the spy – who had been making sure she ate and slept and went home from time to time. It had been shocking to Tina because while Trisha was a good assistant, she wasn’t an overachiever. She didn't do anything more than what she was paid for and she went home with everyone else. Maybe Leslie paid her to do that as well. Which, knowing Leslie was way more than probable, almost guarenteed. 

Leslie didn’t just text her every day, either. She sent her lunch and gifts. Flowers, jewelry, makeup, perfume. Every single day. The gifts came with her lunch. Always something elegant, simple yet eye catching. Always something that matched Tina’s taste down to a T. It made it hard to stay anger. Leslie knew her so well, it was a little infuriating because it made it hard for her to stay mad but it was more endearing than anything. Which she hated to admit, but it was.

Her phone dinged, and she almost didn’t check it. She was almost certain it was Leslie. But, she was curious to see what she had to say so she checked it in anyway. 

She wished she hadn’t. It was Robert instead of Leslie. 

Robert Minoru: 

I want to see Nico.

She didn’t want to respond to him, either. Because fuck Robert. And, if he wanted to see Nico, he probably should have texted Nico. Still, she felt obligated because she would have co-parent no matter how much she didn't want to. She wasn’t going to sign Nico up for something without knowing how she felt about it, though.

To Robert Minoru:  
Talk to Nico.

His response was immediate. 

Robert Minoru:  
She hasn’t responded to me, and I texted her hours ago.

That made her smile. It was petty and childish. But, it was gratifying to know that Nico had taken her side and seemed to hold her same attitude towards Robert.

To Robert Minoru:  
Cry me a river.

Nico’s dad wanted to see her. A tiny part of her wanted to see him because she wasn’t used to going so long without seeing him. But, her dad had willingly been disloyal to their family and he had yet to apologize to her or her mother. And, she didn’t want anything to do with him until he apologized to her mom. So, she ignored him. That was simple enough. He would get the hint at some point. Ignoring him and sticking with her mom felt like the right thing to do. 

It didn’t mean that it didn’t mess with her head. 

She missed her family, the way it used to be. Back when they were still a unit. Back when they had Amy. 

But, Amy was something different. It was hard with Amy, and she didn’t fully understand it, but it was just different. You don’t choose that kind of pain, Nico knew that, on some level. It felt like an abandonment but not necessarily a betrayal. 

But, with her dad it was the ultimate betrayal. He stepped out on the little family she had left with full understanding of how frail it was. It wasn’t much of a family. But, still it was a family. The members within the family were a package deal. He walked away from Tina, which meant he walked away from Nico and in the process, he shattered his own image. It was unforgivable as far as Nico was concerned. Not that he was asking for forgiveness. Which really made everything worse. He didn't want to fix what he broke. She remembered him saying that when they had both thought that her mom was going to move out. 

Besides, Nico was starting therapy today. She didn’t have time for him. 

“Nico, you okay? You seem a little out of it.” 

He forced a smile, ignored the look Karolina was giving her, “Yeah, yeah, Gert, I’m good.” 

Karolina knew bullshit when she heard it, “You sure?” 

Lying to Gert was easy. They were just friends, and it wasn’t ideal to lie and hide from your friends, sure. But, there were rules to relationships. Especially hers and Karolina’s. Honesty is a must. The biggest thing so she didn’t want to lie to Karolina. Keeping things from her didn’t go over so well in the past. And, she didn’t want to repeat the cycle so she shot Karolina a tight look, hoped to she would get the hint. 

Karolina looked back at the group, removing her arm from around Nico and pushing herself up from the table. Nico did what she did in most situations and followed Karolina’s lead. 

“Excuse us,” Karolina gave a polite grin to the rest of the group. “I just remembered that we have a thing that we were supposed to do.” 

Chase scoffed, “And, it can’t wait? This is, like, the first time you two had lunch with us in forever.” 

“Chase, honey, let them have their thing.” Gert wore a suggestive expression. 

Alex looked upset, which was almost normal within the group dynamic since he was the resident complainer, and had yet to stop crushing on Nico. “Yeah, Karo, take Nico away.” 

Alex was never as quiet as he thought he was. Karolina and Nico’s relationship changed the dynamic of the group and their friendship with Alex. He and Karolina’s friendship was just about as good as dead and he was iffy with Nico, at best. But, he was still good friends with everyone else so he stayed in the group. Still, though, it had been two years. Karolina glared at him and Nico just rolled her eyes. His jealousy really did get old. 

“I go where my girlfriend goes,” He looked startled. She smirked, “Problem?” Karolina smirked at Nico, prideful. She took Nico’s hand and dragged her away. Nico didn’t ask questions, she just allowed herself to be dragged along, Karolina feeling proud when she heard Molly say, "What a bottom," from behind them. Karolina led them to one of Atlas’ many unused closets. Nico flipped on the light as Karolina locked the door and shielded the window. 

“So, what’s wrong?” Nico pulled her cellphone out of her bag and handed it to Karolina. Karolina scanned her own fingerprint, not sure exactly what she was supposed to be doing, “What am I looking for exactly?”

“Messages.” 

Karolina nodded, clicked Nico’s message center and the first thing that stood out was the fact that Nico had Papa to Robert M. which she thought was a little harsh but decided not to comment on it. Then, she noticed his most recent message. Sent today, earlier this morning. 

“Your dad wants to see.” She hadn’t really been talking to Nico, just recapping out loud. “You going to see him?” Nico just shook her head and sat down, back against the wall. Karolina sat down with her, “But you want to. I know you miss him.”

Nico shrugged, “So what? He betrayed my family.” 

“He betrayed your mom.”

“Who is the head of our family,” Nico chuckled humorlessly, “Can’t betray her without it having a trickle down effect. Besides, I don’t want to betray her, too.” 

Karolina held Nico’s hand, “He’s your dad, Nico. You won’t betray your mom by having a relationship with him.” 

Nico wasn't so sure about that, “You were there. You remember how hard she cried. She mom doesn’t cry, not like that. And, he did that. He did that, and he doesn’t even care about her anymore or our family. He wanted to break it up. They’ve been together for like twenty years. If he can turn on her, he can turn on anyone. I don’t trust him anymore.” 

Karolina took hold of Nico’s legs and pulled them over her lap so that Nico was facing her, “Okay, you don’t have to see him.” Nico said nothing, just scooted closer to Karolina, making a move to crawl into Karolina’s lap. Once Nico makes herself snug and comfortable, Karolina cradles her in her arms, one hand on the small of her back, the other on the other underside of her thigh. “I just love how tiny you are.” 

“Shut up.”

Leslie wonders how long Tina will stay mad. 

She’s willing to give Tina as much time as she needs. Excluding the text messages, lunch and gifts sent from afar. Because, she’s not capable of sitting on her hands. But, physically, she’s willing to Tina as much space as she wants or needs. 

She just misses her. A lot. And, it’s only been a week, but still. 

Tina isn’t responding to her texts, and Leslie has cut ties with Trisha so she doesn’t know if she’s been receptive to her lunches or gifts. So, clearly, she still wants space, which is hard enough to give as is, but is will only be harder because the PRIDE meeting is tonight, and the Wilders are hosting. Which is wonderful because that means she and Tina will be on neutral ground. 

It may also be nightmarish. 

At PRIDE meetings, she and Tina tended to be a united front. Even after the meetings were over, and the members lingered on, making small talk with each other as they waited for their kids to wrap up their hangout session. 

If she and Tina were talking to anyone other than each other, it was likely to be the Steins because they matched wits. Which was a definite no-go because Victor was the definition of a dickhead, no matter how nicely cancer was making him behave and furthermore, Leslie simply did not enjoy looking at his face. She couldn't stomach him without her right hand. Then, there was Janet. And, Leslie used to actually really like Janet. Not that she particularly hates her now, but she was already on Tina’s bad side, far as she knew. She just didn’t want to give Tina any reason to think that she no longer had her back because it was an unspoken promise that they’d always have each other’s backs. So, if she had to choose between her friendship with Janet Stein and whatever this was she had with Tina, she would choose Tina at every turn, no question about it. 

However, if they weren’t a united front tonight, that would kind of leave Leslie alone. 

She supposed she could talk to Catherine. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Catherine; Leslie liked her. Except the fact that hanging out with Catherine meant being a third wheel with her and Geoffery, and that was weird. Then, there were the Yorkes, and Leslie only liked Stacey. Which was funny considering how much Stacey and Dale had in common. But, Dale was sort of bitch, in Leslie’s opinion, no sense of a backbone as far as she could see. Which Leslie couldn’t respect. Stacey was braver, in her opinion. Smarter, and entertaining on occasion. Weirdness aside, at least she respected Stacey. But, the Yorkes’ were also a more than likely no-go, because she never really talked to them either, if it didn’t have to do with the kids. If she tried to hang out with them tonight, she was almost certain that Stacey would call her out on it. And, Leslie was more than aware of where Gertrude inherited her perceptive nature, and Stacey couldn’t keep a secret to save her own life. She didn’t need her blowing up whatever this was with Tina. It would piss Tina off more. (Still, the Stacey might have been her best bet.)

Leslie checked the time, deciding now was a good time to leave the church and head home. School was over, and she wanted to be home with Karolina got there. Besides, the PRIDE meeting was at five, and she didn’t know what she wanted to wear. She wanted to look nice, nice enough to turn every head in the room. 

She pulled up into her driveway right after Karolina did. She silently hoped that she was with Nico. Nico was still acting weird with her, but maybe Leslie could get a vibe from her. If Tina seemed to hate her, then there was no reason for Nico to be such a cock-block, and their relationship would be normal again. If Nico was still being a little jerk, then Tina hadn’t let her in on anything. Which meant Leslie had a chance to score herself a second chance. She turned the car off, waited for Karolina to get out and was disappointed to find her alone. She got out of the car, met Karolina halfway to the front door. 

“I see you didn’t bring Nico home today.” Leslie smiled, toothless but genuine, “It’s a little weird seeing you without her, Lina.” 

Karolina gave a playful eyeroll to her mother’s teasing, “Well, my girlfriend is starting therapy today, and Ms. Minoru wanted to be the one to drive her to her first session. So, that leaves me stuck with you.” 

Leslie chuckled and proceeded towards the door, Karolina hot on her heels, “Don’t act like I’m not the coolest person you know.” 

“You’re not.” Karolina smiled as Leslie peered over her shoulder, a little offended, “My girlfriend is.” 

Leslie rolled her eyes but not maliciously, “Why are you so sappy?” 

“Well, I was raised by you, so.”

Leslie unlocked and opened the door, both Deans stepped inside and Karolina closed the door behind them. “Circling back to Tina, did she seem okay to you?” 

It was strange question to Karolina. Not necessarily because her mom asked it because her mom and Ms. Minoru seemed closer. It was just strange because she didn’t know how to answer it. She had literally known Ms. Minoru her entire life and she had only seen her show actual emotion once (annoyance didn’t count). At the gala. Ms. Minoru seemed the way she always came across to Karolina which was unreadable. But, something about her mother’s prying eyes told her she was hoping for more than that. Her mother was just going have to be disappointed, though.

“She seemed exactly the way she always does. But, I don’t really know her as well as one would think. So, I can’t really say.”

Leslie looked as disappointed as Karolina had expected her took, “You sure you didn’t notice anything different at all?”

Karolina did notice something, “Uh, new jewelry? Nothing important, though.” She shrugged before heading to her bedroom, not noticing how triumphant Leslie looked. Tina was wearing her gifts. If she was still mad, it was wearing off. Leslie had some wiggle room. She hid her gleeful expression as best as she could as she headed to her bedroom. 

Nico was not looking forward to this, at all. The idea of therapy was scarier to her than the idea of her slitting her wrists before jumping into shark infested waters. But, it was necessary. She knew that. She had a lot to work on, work through. She needed this. So, it would probably suck, but she was going to face it. 

From the corner of her eye, Tina could see that Nico was, on edge to say the least. Her shoulders were tight, tense, and she looked like she was holding her breath. They hadn’t been the tightest knit duo in the past. But, it seemed as if – from here on out – it would likely be just the two of them. And, Tina wanted to be a better, warmer mother to Nico than her mother had been to her. 

“Nico, are you okay?” 

Nico jumped, not having expected to do anything but ride in silence. She looked at her mom. She looked concerned yet apprehensive and at the same time like she was trying to shield both of those emotions. She would have been successful if she were in the car with a stranger. But, Nico was realizing more and more that she and her mother were as cut from the same cloth as everyone else thought. So, she saw right through it. It was interesting because just six months, she thought her mother didn’t care about her at all. Now, her mother was one of the only people she trusted in this world. And, she was trying her hardest; Nico could see that now. 

“I’m nervous.” Nico looked back at out the window.

“Understandable,” Tina gave a curt nod. “I’m sure it will be fine, Nico.” She was reassuring herself as well. She wanted nothing more than this to be a healing experience for Nico. She needed her to find peace within herself. “I found one of the best therapists in Los Angeles. She has gotten amazing reviews, and she’s Japanese.” Nico looked at her mother, got a good look. She almost looked scared, like maybe this wouldn’t be enough. “I wasn’t sure if that would make you more comfortable or not, but I thought maybe some common ground would make adjusting easier, maybe it would be good for you to have someone who understand the stigma, and how important it would be to be patient.” 

Her mom was rambling. It was strange. Nico almost wanted to touch her, for some sort of comfort, but she wasn’t sure where to reach. 

“It’s going to be okay, Mom.” 

Her mom hummed, and for a moment, she didn’t say another word. Nico was about to look away again, when Tina’s voice refilled the air, “If you feel overwhelmed or you feel as though this wasn’t a good fit, you don’t have to hesitate to walk right out. I won’t leave, and we can find someone else.” 

They were approaching her therapist’s office. Nico just nodded, undid her seat belt. Once the car came to a stop, she gave her mom one last meaningful look before she got out of the car. Tina inhaled deep and exhaled slow as she watched Nico disappear into the building. 

Karolina was walking to the bathroom when she saw one of her mother’s dresses fly out into the hall. An eyebrow quirked and she decided to head to her mother’s room instead. She walked into her mother’s mess to find it almost completely trashed, and her mother in nothing but her undergarments. Which wasn’t a sight she was fond of, but her mother was a neat freak. Her room looking as if it had suffered its own private natural disaster was more unsettling than her mother in her underwear. 

“Everything okay in here?” 

Leslie continued rummaging through her closet, didn’t bother to turn around, “I need knew clothes. I can’t find anything to wear.” 

“It’s just a PRIDE meeting, Mom.” 

Leslie still didn’t turn around, “Doesn’t mean I can’t look my best.”

Leslie never cared this much before. She usually just wore whatever she had been wearing at church. Karolina didn’t say anything about it, though. She just helped her find the perfect dress so that she would stop stressing so much. It had taken entirely too long for either of their liking. By the time the settled on something, there was only fifteen minutes till the PRIDE meeting, and the Wilders lived almost ten minutes away. Which left Karolina herself no time to change because she needed to ride with Leslie. 

Approaching the Wilder house, the only car that Leslie saw in the driveway aside from her own was Tina’s, much to her relief. It was the perfect chance to see where she stood without too many prying eyes. The Wilders knew how to mind their business. It was why Tina actually liked them and why Leslie respected them so much. Catherine must have heard them pull up because she answered the door before they got the chance to ring the doorbell. No goodbyes were said between mother and daughter. They both had their own agendas and went their separate ways upon entering the home. Leslie to the kitchen and Karolina to guesthouse to find Nico. 

Tina’s eyes were on Leslie the moment she walked through the door. She had some nerve walking in here looking like she had just been on a date; a laced white cocktail dressed that put her cleavage on ten. Not that Tina was looking at cleavage. She definitely wasn’t staring. It was just difficult to miss. Of course, Leslie caught her staring. She smirks and Tina turns away, goes to find the open bottle of wine that Catherine left on the counter for them. She might finish it, if the tension doesn’t ease. She’s sure Catherine won’t mind; she owns an entire wine cellar, after all. 

Then, she sees Catherine answer the door once more. It’s the one person that’s a more dreadful sight than Leslie right now, Robert. He comes in the door, hands stuffed in his shallow pockets, stiff shoulders with a dejected expression. Somewhere deep inside, she wants to go over and see what she can do to make him feel better. Instead, she looks away and takes a swig from the bottle because she’s going to drink it alone, she’s just decided. And, because Fuck Robert, that’s why.

And, fuck Leslie, too. That thought does something to her because she actually wants to fuck Leslie, or rather be fucked by Leslie. Especially when she’s in the dining room looking like that. She takes another long swig from the bottle. She wishes everyone else will hurry up and show up. It would be nice to get this meeting started before she’s wine drunk and horny. Then, she feels a pair of eyes on her, and looks around to find Leslie just staring. Somehow, she doesn’t think that’s going to happen. 

Time rolls on and Tina is a little over halfway through the bottle when the Yorkes’ – as expected being the last to show up – finally arrived. By then, Tina was already smiling a little too much and a little too touchy. (Turns out she’s more attracted to Catherine Wilder than she ever gave herself credit for)(Because she’s been flirtatiously touching and Leslie whenever she got the chance)(And, others have noticed)

Due to Tina’s inebriated state (and recent absence), Leslie spearheads the PRIDE meeting. Save for Tina’s random, unnecessary giggling, the meeting went rather smooth and ended rather quickly. Leslie is making her rounds, politely speaking to everyone before allowing herself to circle back to Tina. She catches Stacey while Dale is in the bathroom (thank Gibborum because Leslie cannot deal with them as a package deal) and they were in the middle of a surprisingly pleasant conversation when throughout the corner of her eye, she notices Robert approaching Tina with caution. She doesn’t walk away from the conversation she holds with Stacey just yet. She just monitors their conversation and waits for a sign. Because Tina is a really happy drunk, until she’s not. And, that’s a different type danger. 

Robert tries to touch Tina and Leslie sees the way her face changes, she looks at Stacey, who wasn’t completely oblivious to the interaction necause she started paying attention the moment she saw Leslie's eye wandering, “Excuse me for a moment.” 

Stacey waves her off, eats more of her homemade cheese, “Oh, yeah, go gather your girl.” 

She approaches, places a calming touch to the small of Tina’s back, watches as the expression changes from dark to gleeful again. She steps between Tina and Robert, who looks annoyed by her presence. She revels in the feeling. She doesn’t even try to hide the smugness in her expression. Her relationship with Robert had always felt like a competition, and sue her if she felt good for feeling as if she were finally winning.

“Mind if I steal your wife from you, Robert?” She’s leading Tina away before he can argue, and she can see it in his face when she looks back that he wanted to argue. She looks at Tina, who is staring at her. She ignores that look in her eyes, a look that would make her drag her to nearest bathroom, if Tina gave it to her sober. Tina touches her again, tonight. And, like every other time, it’s too seductive and filled with intention. It isn’t discreet in the least because discretion is not drunk Tina’s strongest attribute. So, Leslie leads her to a hallway, away from everyone else. “You’ve had a little too much fun for a PRIDE meeting, Tina.” 

The smile Tina responds with meeting in the perfect middle ground between sexy and utterly adorable, and Leslie wishes Tina were sober. Or, that she was drunk, too. 

“We could have more fun,” Tina drops her voice an octave or two. Leslie clenches her jaw, doesn’t respond. “I mean, usually I have stalkers arrested, but I suppose I can make an exception for you.” 

Leslie laughs at that and decides to change the subject as she looks down at Tina’s finger, “I see you liked my ring.” 

Tina looked down at it, toyed at the ring on her ring finger, “It was beautiful,” then, she shrugged and looked back at Leslie, “It’s a great replacement for my wedding ring.” She grinned, "Robert noticed."

“I’m glad you liked it.” Ignoring the last part, not sure what to make of it. 

“I liked all your gifts.” 

Leslie smiles softly, reaches for one of Tina’s hands and laces their fingers, “I’m sorry for stalking you.”

“I’m over it,” she had her mind on better things. She stepped closer, and Leslie would have stepped back but she was already leaning against the hallway wall. Tina drops her voice back into the seductive zone, “I know somewhere we can sneak away. I would love to get this dress off of you.” 

I would love to let you, Leslie wanted to say, but it would have wrong so she settled for, “Let’s get you home.” Tina smiled, even more pleased at that idea because surely her bed was more comfortable than any bathroom she could find in the Wilder house. Leslie seemed to have read her hand because she shook her head, “Not for that.” Tina pouted. 

Leslie texted Karolina, told her to gather Nico and meet her at the car. Hand back on the small of Tina’s back, she led her the front door, saying goodbyes to everyone (by everyone, she meant the Yorkes’ and the Wilders’) for the both of them. She gave Stacey a smug look in response to the knowing one she was receiving from the redhead. 

Once at the car, she helped Tina into the passenger seat of her car. Not long after she got her secure in the car, Nico and Karolina came outside. Nico was giving her that look, relatively new and displaying disdain. Still, she got in Leslie’s car, and Leslie pretended she didn’t notice because it didn’t really bother her anymore. 

The Minoru’s lived closer to the Wilders than she did, thankfully. She was struggling to keep Tina from being obviously inappropriate. She would check the rearview mirror ever now and again. Nico caught some things here and there, which she fully expected. Karolina, ever so oblivious, was too wrapped in Nico to notice anything. 

Nico unlocked the house, allowing Leslie inside before going back to the car where Karolina was so they could go back to the Wilders to pick up Tina’s car. Leslie walked Tina to her bedroom. Tina sat on the bed, took off her own heels while at the same time Leslie went to the bathroom to find Tina’s makeup wipes. They weren’t hard to find. She headed back to Tina’s bedroom to find her sound asleep. She smiled, removed her own heels, and climbed in bed next to her to make sure she didn’t miss any of her make up. Tina woke up just as she finished her foundation. Her eyes weren’t open all the way so Leslie didn’t notice. 

She waited until she finished wiping her lips before she spoke, feeling a little less buzzed but still buzzed, “Thank you.” Leslie smiled, made a motion to get out of the bed when Tina stopped her, “You don’t have to leave.” 

“Would you like me to stay?” Tina nodded, repositioning herself under the covers. Leslie climbed in, too, “No funny business.” She said, sternly. Tina giggled, turned her back to Leslie and allowed herself to be spooned. When Tina fell asleep the time, she stayed asleep and for the first time in years, she actually had pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't like Robert. Can you tell?


	12. Chapter 12

The very first thing Nico did when she woke up the next morning was go to check on her mom. 

As she stood in the doorway of her mother’s bedroom, she could feel her body temperature rising at a near dangerous pace. She felt as though she were boiling from the inside out. There her mom was, wrapped in Leslie’s arms. Nico refrained from walking over and snatching Leslie up by her hair. Because her mom looked comfortable and she was sure Karolina would probably dump her if she did do that. 

So, she took deep breaths and turned on her heels to head to her kitchen. She needed a distraction. So, she started to cook. She tried not to allow her mind to wander to Leslie too often but she couldn’t help herself. She didn’t understand what was so difficult about letting her be. Her mother was still reeling from her divorce. Why couldn’t Leslie give her space? How hard was it to let her heal? 

She was interrupted by her newest nightmare: “You’re burning,” she paused as she stared, trying to see what was on the stove, “whatever it is you’re making.”

Nico winced as she took the skillet off the stove. She turned to face Leslie. Leslie, who didn’t seem to understand boundaries. Leslie, who was smiling at her as if they were friends right now and still wearing her dress from last now. 

“Why are you here?” 

Leslie chuckled as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice, “Good morning to you, too, Nico.” Nico just stared at her, awaiting her answer. Leslie got a glass out of the cabinet and poured herself a glass of orange juice. “I slept here.” 

“Really? I didn’t know.” Nico deadpanned as she rolled her eyes, “Stay out of my mom’s bed.” Nico left before she could get the chance to respond. 

Nico’s last statement traveled through one ear and then swiftly out of the next. Leslie had waited for over a decade to get into Tina’s bed. Into her heart, really. 

She was patient yet persistent. She was sure the war wasn’t won. Tina wasn’t anything close to being what anyone could consider to be easy, but she was obviously close to being where her heart most desired. She wasn’t going to give up just because some teenager wanted to bitch a fit. Even if said teenager was Nico. She would get used to it. Leslie hoped, that one day, she would even approve. 

She pulled the teakettle out from its place and filled it with water. The eye of the stove was still hot so Leslie took advantage of that. She turned the kettle up to seven. She took Nico’s destroyed meal off the stove and threw it away before washing the skillet and placing it on the rack. 

Leslie hoped up on the counter and continued to drink her orange juice as she waited for the kettle to sing. 

The first thing Tina did when she woke up in the morning was shiver. Because, though being still covered, it was much colder now that she was alone. She threw the covers off herself and sat up in bed. Her bathroom light was off and her bedroom door was slightly ajar. She scanned the room and spotted Leslie’s heels at the foot of the bed and smiled. 

There was time where she would definitely regret sleeping with Leslie, even platonically. Now, she was actually quite proud of herself. 

She pushed herself off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. When she came out of the bathroom, she put on one of her large tee-shirts and some socks. She found Leslie in the kitchen, cooking breakfast still in her dress. 

Leslie saw her come in and fixed her a cup of tea. She held the cup out for Tina as she approached her. As Tina took the cup from her, their fingers grazed one another’s. Tina leaned forward and kissed Leslie’s cheek the way she used to do Robert back when they were happy. Like she had done it a million times and didn’t think anything of it. 

Leslie felt her face nearly burst into flames, but she didn’t allow herself to react. The last thing she wanted was for her to realize what she had done and regress. So, Leslie pretended that this was who they were now. If she was lucky then maybe this who they could be. She checked over her shoulder to see Tina looking out the window at whatever she was lucking at. When Leslie turned back around, she allowed herself to celebrate her small victory and continued to cook. 

Nico’s therapist told her that journaling could be helpful. At first, Nico didn’t really see how. Amy kept a diary, and still killed herself. So, it couldn’t be that helpful. But, now her girlfriend’s mom wouldn’t stay away from her mom, and her girlfriend was still asleep which left her with no one to talk to. 

She had been journaling for about five pages now, just ranting. She started just complaining about Leslie, which snowballed into her complaining about her father, who had been continuously texting her, which snowballed into her complaining about him tearing everything apart, which circled back to her complaining about Leslie. 

Karolina begin to stir beneath her until she slowly blinked her eyes upon and looked up at Nico, who looked angry, violently scribbling in her journal. Her eyebrow furrowed as she sat up.

“You okay?” Nico looked at Karolina, who stared at her still very obviously tired but still very much focused. 

“Yeah,” Karolina gave her this look. She saw right through Nico and had since they were kids. Nico didn’t even know why she still bothered to hide anymore. “No.” 

Karolina faced her and crossed her legs over each other, “Why, what’s wrong?” 

“Your mom is here.” 

Karolina frowned and looked over at Nico’s alarm clock, “Really? It’s early.”

“She never left.” She grumbled. 

“Well, it’s good that she was here to take care of your mom, right?”

Nico snorted, “Not when she’s working an angle.” 

Karolina frowned, “Why are you so against them being friends?”

“I would love the idea of them being friends, if your mom wasn’t trying to fuck mine.”

Karolina shook her head, “I’m going back to sleep, Nico.” Nico kept writing and hummed. “Sleep with me?” 

Nico looked down at her. She saw her the small pout and doe eyed expression. She closed her journal and tossed it to the side. Karolina smiled and turned over. Nico sunk into the bed and buried her face in the underside of Karolina’s under arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty stumped. Still am, but I needed to write something, ya know?


End file.
